


My Life For You

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Starts six months post HBP. The war has Come to a head, but Harry wanting to Spare as many friends the pain of war, goes after Voldemort himself. Severus and Harry cross paths several times with out Severus Knowing. Harry has decided he will test Severus to see if he is worthy of being spared. Around the Country Death Eaters are popping up dead, And the Prophet Says The Boy How Lived has gone Insane.





	1. Ch 1: Brand New You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Bla Bla Bla Dont own Harry Potter and the like, HAPPY NOW ?

 

My Life For You

CH 1: Brand New You

 

Not a soul knew the real Severus Snape; well, that’s not completely true, two people knew Severus Snape very well. One alive, the other dead, one disowned him, the other Severus had killed. The first being his beautiful gentle mother, the other being his friend and mentor Albus Dumbledore. 

So it’s not very surprising that everyone said Severus Snape was a cold, hateful man, many would go so far to say that Severus was in fact completely void of any of those soft and cuddly emotions happy folk hold so dear. 

Those people were wrong; in fact Severus Snape felt all emotions to an almost over powering degree. When he hated you, it blinded him to every thing else, and when he loved; which, because he did hate to such a strong degree, was often over shadowed, his love was pure and loyal. 

This brings us to Severus current state of being.

Severus sat in a Muggle pub in the very outskirts of Ireland. Sitting across from him were both Senior and Junior Malfoy. But had a wizard walked in the Muggle pub, which they often did, they would have not noticed the three fugitives. For all three had heavy glamour’s set upon there skin. The Malfoy’s were rather enjoying their new assignment from the Dark lord. Severus knew that this Mission was a test on his part; if he failed he would be killed, or worse. Everything that Albus Dumbledore had died for would be for nothing.

So sat Severus drinking bad whiskey and listening to the pompous conversation between Father and Son Malfoy. Waiting for the right victim to come through the doors. Draco had already found his, a pretty red head, who had made the mistake of getting a drink alone, when she left Draco would follow, he would torturer, possibly rape her, but most defiantly murder her. When all three of them had completed the same assignment the Dark Mark would be sent up, ‘lets mark the six month Anniversary of the death of that stupid old fool properly Severus, don’t you agree?’ Draco had said to him after the dark Lord had dismissed them on their way. Severus didn’t reply.

Severus had tried with every ounce of him self to save Draco from the Dark Mark, taking Dumbledore’s life had been his last hope, but now Severus realized with great bitterness you can’t save the willing. And Draco was more then willing, he took his punishment; ten two minute intervals of The Cruciatus Curse surprisingly like a man, then begged for the Dark Mark, Lucius was never more proud of his son. 

“Severus I do believe that dandy over there might be more your taste” Lucius pointed at the young man, who had just entered.

Severus watched the Man walk to an empty table, he remembered to plaster a smirk on his lips. After all he was supposed to be enjoying this. “Perhaps, he is”. * Please have company you stupid Muggle* Severus begged. 

The fates must have decided to be merciful to Severus; not two seconds later two other young men sat down at the table. One of whom Severus recognized as one of his past Slytherin students, and also a Death Eater. Lucius recognized him as well.

“To bad Severus, looks like he’s already taken, perhaps if you ask him nicely he will share”. At that Draco erupted into a fit of laughter, some in the pub turned to look at them. 

“Shut up” Severus hissed, “we are not to bring attention to ourselves; we are not the only Wizards that frequent this establishment.” The rage that could be seen in Severus Snape’s eyes was the truest thing in Snape's life since, killing Albus.

“No one can recognize us with the glamour’s, we’re safe to do as we please to these stupid Muggles.” Draco spoke back in his above it all voice. 

Severus was about to respond when Lucius spoke up, “ As right you are Draco, we are still pure bloods and will behave as such, you have more class then to loss your self.” Lucius reprimanded sternly.

“Yes Father”.

 

Severus went back to obscurely watching his ex student, * Jasper Huff, that’s his name, horrible at Potions, almost as bad as Longbottom, took the Mark right after graduating, I haven’t seen him at a meeting since.* Severus knew that most times when a meeting was called, only the important Inner Circle would attend. The other, less important, Death Eaters would get their information passed down to them. So not seeing Huff at meetings was not a strange thing, it just struck him as strange that one of his students, that he hadn’t seen in five years would be at the same pub, on the same assignment as he and his present companions were. * The dark Lord must have sent him to watch us*. 

Severus couldn’t have been further off the mark. Two minutes later the pub’s front door opened and shut with hardly a sound, but the person who had entered so quietly did not escape Severus’ gaze. 

Shaking out his knee length, fitted black military style coat was none other then The Boy Who Lived. Severus almost didn’t recognize Harry Potter, His hair had grown a few inches. A lot for the short time, but with its length only caused it to be more of a mess. It was bushy, and frizzy, it curled and spiraled into odd directions, and even managed to cover his scar, but Snape thought it looked a world better then it had. Harry’s eyes were much the same, except the glasses were gone, and they had a fighting intensity to them; as well as something Severus could not put his finger on. Severus looked around the room, several peoples stares were being drawn in Potters Direction. 

What Snape had a hard time grasping, was Harry Potter’s height change, Severus guessed Harry had grown close to a foot in the last six months, Harry now stood at a very lean 6 feet 4 inches. Potter’s legs were long and thin, Severus could tell because the pants Potter was wearing fit him like a second skin, just flaring out at the knee down, but did not look trashy. They did ride low on Potters hips giving anyone who wanted to look a quick glimpse of Harry’s white, boney hip bone. 

What surprised Severus the most was the makeup Potter wore, Potter had black Kohl around his eyes, and a light red stain on his lips, as well as painted black nails. It all only increased Harry Potter’s naturally feminine, yet still very masculine features. Severus had never really seen any one quite like this new Potter before. 

Severus was brought out of his silent regard when he heard a gasp from his left “that’s Harry Potter”, Severus turned to look at Draco, his eyes were large and hungry. Lucius also wore a similar expression.

“the Dark Lord will forever hold us high in his favor. We will wait until he is alone, then we will take Potter to The Dark Lord.” Lucius said.

Severus was struggling with a way to stop what was bound to happen, when Potter was alone, but nothing he could say would help, He could even scream at the boy to run but what good would it do? One Malfoy would go after Potter, while the other would stay to kill him. For the first time, in a very long time, Severus felt every thing was hopeless.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N That was just a little sample of the coming story, but I will have the next part up soon. And it will be longer, or maybe I should keep the Chapters kind of short, maybe a little of both. Please PLEASE REVIEW. I want this to be a long story, with a lot going on in it. Actually my first Idea for the story was to pout all those plots that I liked into one big story, instead of a few shorter ones. I also always thought that were Harry some one famous. Harry would be Ville Valo the lead singer of HIM. So my version of Harry is based off both the Harry Potter we know and love and Ville Valo. I really think it fits, I hope in time as my story Develops and I post more chapters that you will to. 

But again Please Review, other wise I don’t know if I should continue or not.


	2. CH 2: The Darkness of Pure Souls

  
Author's notes: Ch 2 Hope you like  


* * *

A/N I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, and also my Beta, you do a super job with my many many errors, and also the anon person who pointed out my very funny typo in the summery, which I have now fixed. 

I would also to clear something up. Last chapter in my authors Notes I wrote that Harry would be based off Ville Valo of HIM. In no way will he actually Become Ville Valo, He’s still Harry. But in the way several writes base there main characters of someone else. For example Anne Rice based her most Famous character Lestat off of her Husband. I mostly started this who Harry off of Ville because of a few of his Tattoos, The S on his Nipple that is not a Heartagram, And Edger Allen Poe’s eyes on his back. So I hope that cleared up any confusion some of you might have had. If it will go further then that I don’t know, Perhaps I will make Harry a rock star, what do you think?

Thank you for coming back to read the second chapter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CH 2: The Darkness of Pure Souls.

Severus killed down his feelings of hopelessness the moment it tried to take hold. He watched silently as Potter gracefully navigated the other people and tables in the pub to get to his destination, which Severus couldn’t believe was the same table where Jasper Huff and the man Lucius had pointed out earlier were chatting happily.

Now this turn of events really gave Severus the run around, he couldn’t understand how Potter could willingly hold company with a Death Eater, Huff’s Mark was in plain view for all to see, Potter included. 

Severus sat and watched Potter give Huff a large, wolfish grin and then embrace him, Huff whispered something into Potters ear, and it only caused Potter to grin more, this time with hints of something dangerous. Severus quickly and silently cast a spell so he could hear their conversation in his head. 

Potter grinned again, “No way Huff, my ribs are still all fucked from Friday. As much as I love jumping into danger, I just cant this time, any way more important I found what I was looking for” Potters grin twisted into something dark and murderous. Severus’ eyes actually boggled, for a moment. He knew then with out a doubt that this was not the same Golden Boy he had despised, this person in front of him, was a man, but not just that there was darkness in his heart.

Severus had no doubt that the darkness had came about from his brief battle with Potter, as he tried to take revenge for the murder of Albus, plus every thing Potter had found out about Severus’ hand in the death of Potters parents. Potter hated him, that much was clear, * and why shouldn’t he Severus? You took his family away*.

Severus realized Draco was speaking to him, “ It’s amazing how much he has changed, no glasses, new clothes, new style, and Potter must have had a growth spurt, or he took a bunch of nutrient potions to get that height” Draco snorted then continued “ his hair is still awful”. Severus sneered in spite of the current situation.

As Draco continued to jaw away, Severus put his attention back on Potter. Potter had taken a seat next to Huff, with an empty seat to his left. Where potter sat, he had a diagonal view to Severus. “What you want to drink Harry?”, the dandy, as Lucius had put it, with a thick Irish accent, not fitting his body, asked as he got up from the table. 

“You trying to get me pissed, Mason?” Potter asked with a small smile.

“Like you’re not already, you spent all day with Charlie, and the only thing you do together is drink, I’m just surprised Charlie’s not here with you now” Mason said smugly.

“He’s on his way, and we don’t just drink, we do other stuff” Potter answered.

“Like what?” Mason shot back with a laugh, the other men at the table were laughing too.

“Just a glass of red will do, thanks Mason” Potter replied rather sulkily.

Loud laughter erupted from Potters friends. “What did I tell you about class Draco, I can’t think of a better example to show you, a half- blood, Muggles, and a traitorous Death Eater”. Lucius said with a sneer. Severus was afraid Lucius would reach that conclusion about Huff. 

Severus knew he was required to comment, his role as a spy depended on it. “We can do two things: grab him when we grab Potter, or leave him and report him to the Dark Lord and allow him to carry forth his punishment as he sees fit, I already know my decision, what is yours Lucius?”. Severus asked in a polite enough tone for Lucius not to comment, but to actually think it over. 

Severus waited, as Lucius seriously looked over both Potter and Huff “we’ll only be snatching Potter this evening Severus, do you agree?” Lucius asked snidely, Severus knew it didn’t matter what he said, they were going with Lucius’ decision. 

“ I agree completely, Lucius”, Severus sneered, he knew Lucius would never risk embarrassment, in front of his son or other Death Eaters, the chance that Potter, or Huff could escape, or get one over on him, was far to great a risk.

Potter drank his wine silently for a moment, he looked to be deep in thought, something Severus silently laughed at. After all, Severus still despised Potter completely, just because he did not wish him dead, in no way meant he wished him good health. “What are you going to do with it Potter?” Huff asked out of the blue, potter only started at him for a moment, then shook out of his fog.

“Get rid of it when the time comes, but right now, its safe in my pocket, tomorrow every thing is going to be different and a hell of a lot harder, no worries for the time being, drink up, be cheerful” Potter turned to the rest of his friends “double for you lucky blokes” Potter raised his glass in salute, the others did the same.

“ Wasn’t that sweet?” Severus heard his own voice say, as often when Severus had these type of missions or at other Death Eater gatherings, most times Severus’ conversation was on auto pilot. * At least noting I say about Potter will compromise my position* Severus heard Lucius chuckle to him self “you’re listening to their conversation as well Lucius?” Severus asked.

“I simply could not stop my self, surely I would be a fool to miss such a heartfelt, witty conversation” Lucius answered in is smooth voice. 

Severus granted himself a smirk and an almost chuckle, sometimes Lucius would remind Severus why they had become such good friends, when they were younger. 

“His voice is deeper” Draco said for no known reason. 

“What?” Severus spit out.

“ Potters voice, its much deeper then before, its just surprised me considering how girlish his voice was in school, and considering how he looks; you wouldn’t expect him to sound like you Severus” Draco explained.

“Potter doesn’t sound anything like me” Severus hissed. 

Draco said nothing in return.

Severus tuned back into Potter’s conversation, he listened to the pitch not the words. * Draco was correct, his voice does sound like mine, just lighter, not so….* Severus struggled for a word to describe the difference to himself. * He doesn’t sound so… dead. But he still does have remnants of the feminine voice Draco mentioned. At least potters voice matches his features; Just as male as female.*

Again Severus was struck with how odd the boy was, he wondered if Potter really had been drinking all the day away with this Charlie fellow, Severus hoped it was Charlie Weasley, but he really didn’t think his good luck would reach that far. If it were Charlie Weasley then he knew Lucius would not make a move on Potter, too many chances of it not going in his favor.

Severus watched Potter shrug off his jacket; the plain black t- shirt Potter had been wearing, had the sleeves cut off to form a type of tank top. Severus wasn’t surprised to see that Potters arms were sculpted, not muscular at all, but perfectly toned. Also the skin of Potters arms were just as white as potters hip, save for the many shades of bruising that consumed most of the left upper arm. 

Severus waited for one of Potters friends to comment, and only had to wait a minute. The man that had came in with Huff spoke up, “ You see there Mason, that’s what else Charlie and Potter do together, they jump into what ever stupid, dangerous shit they can find and who ever has the most broken bones and bruising doesn’t have to pay for drinks”, this man was English, he spoke in a studious voice.

“Ha Ha Ha Emery, you’re so funny, but I will have you know that bones don’t actually count” Potter finished with a sneer, that could be Severus twin.   
“Why don’t they count?” Asked Mason

Potter frowned in a way that made it look like he was smiling “cuz then, we’re down to long, and Charlie’s bones break way easier then mine do. Like take Friday, I came away with bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder, Charlie broke his wrist and two fingers on his left hand. And I don’t even know how he did that, considering he landed on his arse.” Potter ended with a laugh, as did the others. 

Potter got up and walked over to the bartender and got a bottle of Guinness. Potter was interrupted before he could sit down, “let’s see your ribs Harry, from what Charlie told us, that you could actually see the out line of that guys foot” Emery said excitedly.

Potter growled low in his throat; right away Severus was reminded of that mutt, Black, and the werewolf. Potter seeing his friends were not going to budge, put his beer down and lifted his shirt to just under his nipples. Severs studied Potters chest, Severus thought he saw the beginning of a tattoo just under Potters left nipple. Potters ribs were black and blue, with the start of purple and yellow. Severus thought he could make out a foot shape, along Potters right side. It looked like he had been in a nasty fight.

 

Suddenly Severus was struck with the thought, that had he and Potter been on better terms then Severus could be one of those men having a good look at Potters ribs, one of those men that potter grinned at and told to fuck off, which he had just done. 

Severus thought back to his days as a student, how he had craved friends, craved the camaraderie of the Marauders, craved it so much he joined the Death Eaters with the promise that he would have power and friends for life. * Oh Severus how you were mislead*, Severus thought that if he could change anything, he would have begged the Sorting Hat not to put him into Slytherin.* 

 

Severus knew much of his loathing for Potter was how people flocked to him, even now others in the pub were drawn to him, they turned to look at him, and they would giggle with their girl friends, or blush away from their significant others. Severus wondered what type of uproar they would cause if they knew Potter was famous. 

Potter sat and drank his beer, when he was finished a waitress bought him and his friends another round. Severus had honestly expected Potter to be a light weight when it came to alcohol, but Severus watched for twenty minutes as potter took drink after drink, of what ever was put in front of him, only once did he grimace, and it was from a shot of the same bad whiskey Severus was choking down. 

Potter looked at his watch with concern, “Charlie should be here by now, it’s ten past eleven”. Mason took what Severus recognized to be a cellular phone out of his pocket and handed it to Potter.

“Thanks Mas”.

Potter dialed and waited, apparently this Charlie fellow picked up “where are you, oh God, you’re not still in bed?” Potter asked amused. Severus couldn’t hear the other person respond, but Potter started to laugh; it was a throaty chuckle that Severus found secretly appealing. 

Potter hung up the cellular phone and slid it across the table to Mason, “he got lost, and I will be right back.” Potter explained as he stood up, Severus expected him to sway or stumble but Potter’s legs were sure and they carried him towered the pub’s front door.

“With the amount of alcohol Potter is consuming, he is bound to have to use the Restroom, I will wait there for him, Draco you wait for him outside, Severus, you stay here and keep watch”. Lucius ordered. 

“Lucius, I think it best if I am the one in the Restroom, or waiting for him out side, Draco is young, and can act rashly…” Severus tried to explain, but Lucius cut him off. 

“ Severus if I were you, I would be thanking what ever power that kept you alive, The Dark Lord, as pleased as he was for Dumbledore to be dead, was furious that you did not finish Potter when you had the chance, you let him get away once, lets make sure that doesn’t happen again”. Lucius spoke in such a low, deadly voice Severus had to strain to hear.

Lucius got up, “Draco, wait till I have been in the Restrooms for awhile, and after Potter gets back, we wouldn’t want his friends getting in the way.” Lucius ordered again. 

“Yes Father” Draco answered obediently.

Secretly Severus couldn’t have been happier with the plan, it took care of most of his problems, if Potter got up to go to the Restroom, he would stop him with what ever reason, and the same if he went to leave. That only really left him with the Issue of being found out by Potter and both Malfoy’s. * It will have to do, Severus, you swore to protect Potter on pain of death.*.

Six minutes passed silently between Draco and Severus, until finally Potter came back. Potter walked in with his arm around a black haired man of short stature, who was notably intoxicated, * definitely not a Weasley*, Charlie clung to Potter almost as a lover would. Severus entertained the notion that perhaps they were lovers. * Never Severus, Potter would never do anything to displease his adoring crowd, Potter has been a wizard long enough to know homosexual relationship are largely frowned on.*

Severus was right, of course, because there were far, far less Magic folk compared to Muggles, it was thought as a sin and nearly a crime to not marry then reproduce, and for the wizards and witches that did bond with their own sex, each and every time that paring was between two dark witches or wizards. If your average witch or wizard decided to bond, or was even rumored to be involved in a homosexual relationship they would be caste out, shunned, the only people who would welcome them would be the dark ones. For those reasons Severus was sure that Potter could not possibly be that mans lover, for Harry Potter was the poster boy for goodness and light * even if he does have a little darkness in his soul.* Severus reminded him self. 

Draco left the pub silently, leaving just Severus with the duty of watching Potter. Which, if Severus was honest with him self, was never a duty. When Severus was still a Professor, and Potter his student, Severus would often find him self going out of his way to watch Potter, either from the shadows of the Castle, when Potter was on the grounds, or at his desk, or the Head Table. It was just something Severus always did. 

Severus figured that it was guilt, because Severus had never really given James or Lilly the time of day, he spent more time trying to ovoid them, but from day one Severus felt his cold, black eyes drawn to Potter, * It is guilt, I am the reason his parents are dead, I told The Dark Lord of the prophecy *, but if Severus was being brutally honest, he knew had Neville Longbottom been the one the Dark Lord went after, he wouldn’t have given him the time of day. It was just Harry.

Severus watched Potter take out a black Cigarette case, with a strange symbol on its cover, from his pocket. Potter put one of the cigarettes, which were completely black in color, except for a tiny red heart in the middle, between his full, almost pouting lips. Potter quickly lit the cigarette with the candle on the table.

Severus watched Potter smoke, and thought about his long dead Uncle. Severus’ Uncle had caught him smoking one of his Mother’s cigarettes when he was ten, just trying it out, Severus thought it was more than disgusting. His Uncle had yelled at him, told him ‘only men who liked to suck cock, smoked’. Severus remembered saying that his Mother smoked, his Uncle had laughed good naturedly and patted Severus dirty hair. Besides his Uncle’s harsh tongue and homophobia he was a good man. As were the rest of Severus family *I’m the black sheep*.

Severus never smoked again, in later years he thought about it again, when he was more comfortable with his preference in partners. To say Severus was gay, would be wrong, he wasn’t, but he wasn’t exactly straight either, Severus had always been attracted to people for what they were, sexual attraction came after. Even if Severus had found the occasional male attractive, he hadn’t actually ever been with a man, or even dated, kissed, or anything like that. 

 

So Severus watched Potter smoke his black cigarette, with the red heart, and felt had he been a better man, and several years younger, and handsomer, he would very much want to have potter lips around his cock, rather than that cigarette. Oh yes, Severus, wished things were different, not just with him, but with the magic would as well. Severus never understood how they could give the cold shoulder to people just trying to be happy, when wizards lived in fear of Muggles finding out about magic and coming with torches to burn them. *Hypocrites*, Severus snorted with disgust. 

Potter continued to drink, smoke and be merry, as Severus sat and became bitterer. Severus would always hate Potter for having what Severus always craved. 

Severus started when Draco sat back down, and Potter stood up and started to go to the Restroom. “I’m not staying out there while it’s raining” Draco said as explanation when Severus gave him a murderous look. 

Severus knew it didn’t matter if he died, it was only Potter that mattered, and Severus hated Potter more for it. Severus took one step in Potters direction, but it was too late, the Restroom door was swinging shut behind him. “What the Hell are you doing Snape? Sit down” Draco said, rather panicked, and excited at the same time. And Severus did, he sat down heavily in his chair and waited for The Dark Mark to burn, he waited for the end of his hope for freedom. 

When two Minutes had passed with still no sign of what was going on, Draco went back outside, with an explanation that he didn’t want to be found out of his ordered place. 

Severus stood and walked in a daze to the Restroom, when he was sure the door would be locked, it opened. When he expected to see blood or the sign of a fight, he saw clean tiles. What he didn’t expect to see was Harry Potter washing his hands in the sink, and looking completely unharmed.

“Hello” Potter greeted Severus, friendly enough, but of course Severus didn’t look like Severus. Severus just nodded his head and walked to the sink next to Potter; in Severus sub- conscious, he felt that what ever scent Potter had on was highly appealing.  
Severus started the water and washed his hands, as Potter ran his wet hands through his hair and left, with out saying a word. 

Unknown to Severus but Harry Potters cool, just about broke once the door shut, he hurried to his friends and ushered them out, while explaining to Jasper Huff, that in less then a few minutes “this place would be swarming with Auror's or Death Eaters”. To which Jasper answered back “things changed a bit sooner then you had hoped huh?” Potter’s nearly manic laughter could be heard from three blocks around in the quite night. 

Back inside the small Irish pub, Severus Snape slowly came back to himself. Potter was alive, Lucius no where to be found, and he knew Draco who would never have the courage to stand off against Potter, would run. Snape figured within the next ten minutes the small pub in which he had drunk bad whisky and wished for a different life in would be swamped with Death Eaters, or Auror’s and that he shouldn’t be there when they did come, he apparated to his small, crooked cottage at Spinners End, And waited to be called. The Rosary his Grandmother had given him, when he had gotten his letter from Hogwarts was small comfort.

 

A/N well that on was a far bit longer; I have one Question I hope one of you readers can answer for me. Which of Severus Parents was a Muggle, I can’t remember, and my copy of HBP is somewhere unknown to mankind. So if someone could answer that for me in a review or something that would be Great Help.   
Other than that, tell me what you think of the story so far, I am really happy with it, and the writing is coming really easy, it’s like I get taken over. So I hope that I will be able to Update fairly regular. Please come back and read the Third chapter when it’s up, and also review, it really gives me a lot of confidence.


	3. Ch: The Thin line of Fear and Hope.

  
Author's notes: some stuff happenes  


* * *

A/N Wow the reviews were really coming in. Thank you to every one who reviewed and every one who answered my question. My Beta is still amazing. 

 

 

Ch: The Thin line of Fear and Hope.

 

Severus held up the rosary to examine it * I never noticed how beautiful it was*. The rosary was his Grandmothers’ on his father’s side. A muggle, but still a fantastic woman, Vianne Snape was a religious woman, Catholic to be specific, and had given Severus her beautiful onyx, ruby and silver rosary to Severus as protection. 

Severus closed his eyes and could still recall the simple explanation, if not a little prophetic reason for his dear Gram Vianne ‘one day Severus, what ever pagan God has given you this magic, will deliver you a chance to be good or to be bad Severus. Keep this close to you, until you know what choice you have made’. She kissed his crooked nose and sent him on his way with his Mother. 

 

Severus looked at the rosary, both longing and ashamed, Severus knew his Gram was dead, she had passed away silently and at peace in her sleep. Severus thought morosely, it was the last letter he had gotten from his Mother. His choice had been made, you can’t fall any farther then being a Death Eater, Severus would always bear his mark. Severus was beyond redemption, he had hoped when he switched to the side of light that he could change the man he had become. 

Severus laughed bitterly, “oh you poor twit, the only person who can offer you redemption is Potter, and that will never happen.” Severus spoke aloud to his empty house. The truth of that alone was almost crushing, knowing that nothing he did for the Order, following every command Albus gave him was worthless; he would always be a Death Eater and that would never change. 

Severus stood up from his chair and paced his small living room, even if he was damned, Severus was not going to just sit and stew in self pity, that was never Severus’ style. Severus knew in his heart that even if he would never be redeemed in public, he still had the opportunity to be square with himself. 

Severus nearly ran to his desk, he took out a quill, ink, and envelope, and some parchment. Severus quickly addressed the envelope as: Weasley, The Burrow, Deliver to Harry Potter. Severus kissed his rosary and let it slip into the envelope, after he quickly penned a note. 

Harry, this rosary was meant for a better man, I hope that you find good use of it.

Severus charmed his handwriting to look slightly like Sirius Black’s handwriting but did not sign the letter. * It will be up to Potter to accept it, I have done my part.* Severus sealed the letter and quickly left his house to apparate to the nearest owl post, Severus was glad he still had his glamour on. Severus dropped the small package into the bin and silently prayed for it to reach Potter. 

Severus was about to apparate back home when he felt the searing pain in his arm. He was being called by the Dark Lord; Severus stopped a moment to clear his thoughts and to remove his glamour. He apparated away to what ever location the Dark Lord was currently in. 

The second Severus arrived he was hit with the cruciatus curse, Severus fell to the ground, careful not to bite his tongue off as he grinded his teeth while the convulsions passed through him, the pain was always on the verge on unbearable, every time the pain was fresh and new. A person was never able to get use to the pain, just prepared for it. 

Severus was held under the curse for three minutes until it was lifted. “Come to me Severus”.

Lord Voldemort stood twenty or so paces away behind him Draco knelt over what looked like a body. Severus painfully got on his hands and knees and crawled to his master. Severus kissed Voldemort’s robes and waited to be instructed.

“Rise Severus, so I may speak to you properly” Voldemort spoke in a calm, relaxed voice. It sent a horrible creeping feeling through Severus’ body. It was never good when the dark lord was relaxed. Severus rose stiffly and painfully to his feet and downcast his eyes in respect. “Now Severus, tell me why you and Draco choose not to complete the mission I sent you on.” 

Severus wanted to look past Voldemort to see what Draco was hunched over, but to do such a thing would get him cursed again. “My Lord, an unforeseen circumstance prevented us from completing our mission.”

“And this circumstance was, Severus?” 

“Harry Potter, my Lord. He was at the same location you instructed my self and the Malfoys to be.” Severus answered dutifully; Severus continued “Lucius felt that capturing Potter was more important”. Severus finished with a slight bow.

Lord Voldemort started to laugh, “Move Malfoy, show Severus the result of Lucius’ plan.” Voldemort ordered.

Draco stood, stoned faced and eyes blank, Severus had been right before: it was a body. Lucius’ body. Severus said nothing, * why would the dark lord kill Malfoy, there isn’t a scratch on him, he simply used the Killing Curse, for what? Going after Potter?* 

“My Lord I don’t understand”, it was the truth.

“Then let me educate you, Severus” Voldemont snapped out. Severus watched as the dark lord reached into his robe, and pulled out a glowing green orb. Severus knew what it was; the glowing orb was Lucius’ last memory. Only a skilled enough legilimens could retrieve a death memory, Severus only knew of three wizards who where that skilled, the creature standing in front of him, Albus Dumbledore, and himself. 

Severus took the orb from Voldemort doing his best to not touch him, he slowly placed the orb to his temple and waited for it to absorb. Severus started to see a picture of it in his mind. Severus watched Lucius’ last memory

Lucius removed his glamour when he heard the door shut behind him, he was examining his face in the mirror, in the mirror a reflection could be seen of Harry potter. Potter seemed to have not noticed Lucius standing at the last sink. 

Lucius turned around “Potter”; Lucius had his wand pointed at Potter, a large malicious grin on his face. Potter didn’t shriek, yell, cry, or even try to run, he didn’t even look frightened. 

“I see you are out of Azkaban, Malfoy?” Potter asked, like he was speaking to an old chum.

Lucius did not have a chance to respond, suddenly that murderous look come back on Potters face, “Avada Kadava”, Potter hardly raised his voice to cast the wandless curse. Harry Potter was on the body of Lucius Malfoy a second after it hit the ground. Potter reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden locket with a serpentine S engraved into it.

Potter dangled the locket in front of Malfoy's cold, dead gaze “Hello there Tommy boy, does this little trinket look familiar? It should, it’s one of your horcuxes.” Potter grinned, it was a monstrous’ slow smile, that made him look like he was on the brink on insanity. “Now I don’t know which one of you will be watching this first, maybe you Tommy, maybe you Snape. So I will just say this and get going” Potter looked up a moment toward the door “ This is only the beginning, I’m coming after you, and it’s going to be so much fun”. Potter smiled again “oh P.S. Jasper Huff is mine, I dare you to touch him”. 

 

The image faded, leaving Severus stunned and slightly horrified, “Potter did that?” Severus gasped aloud, * Potter uses wandless magic to cast an unforgivable, I have never heard such a thing*. Severus was almost completely positive that even the Dark Lord did not have that much power, he wondered if Albus did, but thought even if he did, he would never cast an unforgivable. Again Severus found himself thinking that Potter had more than a little darkness in his heart.

Severus was left to absorb this new information as Voldemort addressed the rest of the present death Eaters. “The next time any of you see Potter, or Huff, kill them, if you fail don’t expect to see your next birthday. Now LEAVE MY SIGHT” Voldemort screamed with a hiss.

Severus turned to leave with the rest but he was called back. “I am in need of a potion, recently I have been having horrible fits of vomiting and nausea, you will be staying here with me until you find something that will stop it.” 

Severus knew better than to argue, he was positive a simple potion to calm the digestive system would be enough. “Yes my lord, I will start right away.”

Severus had finished his potion by the time the sun had come up, he called for Wormtail. 

“Master will be very pleased, he has been sick all night, will this take effect right away?” Wormtail whimpered.

“Yes, now get out of my sight” Severus sneered.

Severus thought it unwise to leave with out first gaining permission from his master. Severus hurried up the stairs wanting to be out of the Dark Lord’s house as soon as possible. Severus calmed himself as he entered the sitting room, Lord Voldemort was perched on the edge of his chair, his left hand firmly over his mouth, he glared at Severus as he walked in, just before a mixture of vomit, blood, and the potion Severus had just finished gushed past his hand.

Wormtail immediately cleaned the mess “ get back to your cauldron Severus, and this time make me something that will work” Severus only understood a portion of what was said because Voldemont slipped in an out of Parseltounge.

 

Severus took a deep breath “Perhaps if you were to tell me the symptoms, I will be better prepared to make you the proper potion.” In spite of who he was making to potion for, Severus was excited to be able to be in a potion lab as grand as the one in the dark lords’ current residence. 

Voldemort looked like he was about to be sick again but he held it back. “it’s starting to subside now, every 10 hours I become violently ill for an hour or more then it starts to go away until ten hours later, when the whole process starts again” Voldemort was sick again, this time more blood than vomit “it’s that wretched boy he’s poisoning me, some how he’s using his scar to poison me” Voldemort hissed through clenched teeth. 

Severus excused himself, as he walked back down stairs he thought of what Voldemort had said, “How could Potter be poisoning him? Even if some how Potter managed to pass something through their link, he couldn’t possibly poison him.” Severus paced in front of his work table remembering Potter useing wandless magic to use the killing curse on Lucius. 

“He didn’t even blink an eye, and when did he learn about death memories?” Severus stopped dead in his tracks, and started to grin like a mad man. “Potter might just kill him; I might just get to die a free man”. Severus smiled again. * But if I want to live to see the day, I better find a potion that will work*.

Four hours later Severus, felt the stirring of hunger, and the first gripping exhaustion, that often can take hold after not sleeping for a day and a half. Severus looked at the small cot in the corner of the room fondly, but quickly refocused on his work, in another hour he would be able to take a quick nap, Severus pushed the thought of food away, and he would never eat anything from one of the dark lords’ kitchens.

Severus stirred his potion three time counter clockwise, and then two clockwise, and added a pinch silverfish bladder. Severus was certain that this potion would work, it was his own invention. The still un-named potion worked on the blood system: cleaning each cell of what ever toxins, and would seek out toxins, viruses, and bacteria in the digestive and urinary system. 

Severus was a clever man, put an idea in front of him and he could create five different potions and their antidotes. Yet, Severus was running out of ideas on how to help; Severus hated the idea of helping that manic upstairs, but what choice did he have? Severus knew a great deal of his mental blockage on the current situation was the fact he was working for a monster. Severus wouldn’t mind taking another round or two of the cruciatus curse, if it meant he could see the dark lord suffer. “Don’t wish such a thing Severus: you don’t have Poppy to repair you anymore.”

That line of thinking of brought Severus to the second reason for his blockage, Hogwarts. Severus was no longer at Hogwarts, when Severus was a professor his mind had been liquid, but since that dreaded night he stood off against Potter, every thing had become more solid.

Again Severus found his mind drifting to Potter; Severus had found himself thinking about Potter a lot these last six months. Severus thought the next time he saw Potter; he would be face to face with the same little boy, surrounded by Weasley and Granger, trying to get revenge. But the person Severus had watched at the pub, and then seen in the death memory was nothing like he would have ever expected.

Severus was brought out of his thoughts by a small chime, Severus sighed in relief, Severus lowered the flame under the caldron and reset his alarm charm, “if I don’t get interrupted, I can get two hours before the potion is done”. Severus fell asleep a total of 60 seconds after his head hit the pillow.

 

Severus normally did not dream much, and when Severus did, he seldom remembered them, the dreams were never very interesting anyways, so no big loss. But ten minutes into sleep, Severus was in a very vivid dream, and he wasn’t alone. 

“Where is this place, why do I feel so feverish?” Severus asked aloud. Severus looked around, he was in a house, from the shadow and dank smell he figured the basement. Severus looked around, the only thing Severus could see was a couple of old boxes and stairs. Severus turned to go upstairs when the door at the top of the stair case burst open.

Severus watched stunned as Potter raced down the stairs, Severus didn’t move. Potter’s skin was red and his eyes had the unmistakable look of a fever. * Am I feverish because Potter’s feverish?*. Potter raced past Severus, and opened a door Severus must have missed. Severus heard shouting from upstairs, and a moment later, Hermione Granger, and Jasper Huff came running down the stairs.

“Harry, Harry no. You’re still getting over the last dose” Hermione shouted as she too ran past Severus into the other room, Severus followed her, Huff was right behind him. “Harry, please stop. You’re going to kill your self”. Hermione begged.

Severus was shocked by what he saw, Harry had stripped his shirt off, and was tying a tourniquet around his left arm, Severus noticed prior needle marks. “Potter’s become a junkie, how is this even possible?”

Huff stepped forward “listen HPB”, Huff said rationally, Potter glared at him.

“Don’t call me that Jasper” Potter snarled.

“Well they are your initials, and you’re hardly Harry Potter anymore, so what am I supposed to call you, GOD?” Huff said jokingly.

“HPB, since when are those Potter’s initials”? Severus asked confused.

Hermione looked over at Jasper completely relieved, Potter had loosened the tourniquet. 

“HPB, it sounds too damn much like HBP”. Potter explained rather distracted. Potter got up and walked over to the mirror, behind his back Huff gave Hermione a confused look and Hermione mouthed back “HBP, Half-Blood Prince”.

“So Potter, you’re going to wait the full ten hours, right?” Huff asked as much as scolded.

Potter turned around, for the first time Severus noticed the tattoo Potter had over his heart. The tattoo was two reapers and their scythes curved and twisted together to form a morbid heart, in the middle of the bizarre heart was an capital S, coming off the S were tears of blood. Severus felt strangely moved by the work of art.

By this time Severus was 80 percent positive that this was some sort of vision, that somehow he had managed to astral-project himself to Potter. Such a thing was not unheard of, but it usually had to be done with conscious knowledge. He had simply fallen asleep thinking about Potter. 

Potter walked around the small basement room, thinking. Hermione and Jasper just watched him, “ I will wait but I think you should know I’m upping the amount next time, not by much, just an extra cc or two, for two reasons: one, I’m going after Nagini sooner rather then later, and two it makes Voldemort sick as hell.” Potter explained, Severus was reminded of some mad scientist bringing his monster to life.

“What do you mean? How is that even possible?” Huff asked obviously confused, “I thought you weren’t having nightmares anymore”.

Potter grinned, Hermione huffed, obviously not pleased. “Jasper, Harry would have to actually sleep for him to have nightmares, but he can still have visions threw his connection of his scar. So it’s possible that Harry can know that Voldemont is sick but, Harry I don’t understand how you taking Vellamo’s venom could make him ill?” Severus recognized that familiar look come over Granger’s face, she was about to go into full lecture mode.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, a gesture that could have meant nothing or everything. “No clue, but it doesn’t matter really.” Potter looked back in the mirror “I’m thinking of getting another tattoo”. 

 

Severus woke up, still a little warm, but even more tired than he was before going to sleep. Severus felt an extreme heaviness settle on him. He knew that if what Potter had said was true, then the only way to stop the dark Lord from being ill was for Potter to stop taking the venom, or Severus would have to get a sample of the serpent’s venom. Severus decided it was still best to finish the potion.

 

Nine days later, and 26 different potions, 6 hours of sleep, and two sandwiches, still yielded no results. Severus didn’t care if he died anymore, he just needed to rest. Lord Voldemort had, had enough of his sorry excuses for a Potions Master. Voldemort had changed his mind about killing him, after all he could use him until there was noting left except a dry husk. It was the first time the Dark Lord had smiled in ten days.

 

Severus hands shook, and bitter, frustrated tears burned his eyes, as he cut up the next ingredient for another pointless potion. Severus had not shared any of his new information with the Dark Lord, and he had been banned from sleeping and eating four days ago. Severus found it overwhelmingly ironic, that he would die right here, making potions “Making potions, making potions, making potions” Severus mocked, hysterically.

 

Wormtail snuck up and jabbed Severus in the ribs, which now because lack of food, could be felt, were he to lift his button down, you would see the gaunt flesh pulled tight over the bones.

 

Severus turned his eyes huge and sunken into their sockets, Severus’ face was pulled just as tight over his cheek bones. “What? What do you want can’t you see I’m making potions?” Severus hissed.

“Our master wishes to have a word with you”, Wormtail was nearly salivating, Wormtail was positive he would see blood tonight, Snapes' blood.

Severus followed behind Wormtail in a daze; he had mixed emotions, dread of what was to come, and elation, that this would be the end. Severus wasn’t a fool, he had highly displeased The Dark Lord, and he would be killed.

Severus was invited to sit, Voldemont stood by the fire, looking mildly ill, “I have taken precautions, and have moved one of my horcux into a cave, and it will also become a second meeting place. I want you to use this portkey immediately, I suspect that Potter will be showing up eventually, and when he does you will be there, I’m told there is a small pack of wolves that inhabit the cave. I’m sure they won’t be too much trouble”, 

Severus said nothing at first, he wanted to laugh, he wanted to sob. * This is how he is going to get rid of me, just let Potter take care of me for him. That is if the wolves don’t get me first.*Severus weighed his options, there was a chance of survival, in the cave, their was zero chance here. * “Yes my Lord, I am honored”.

Voldemort smiled and pulled a small rock out of his pocket “ catch”, and Severus did, after the familiar pull, and the hard fall, Severus found himself in a cave as big as his house, there were chewed bones on the ground. “I see he was telling the truth about the wolves”. Severus immediately turned to the cave entrance, Severus would have run to the entrance, but he was so tired and so hungry. On top of that using the portkey had sapped the last of his strength. 

Severus stumbled over the rock and moss to the cave opening, three feet from freedom, Severus was thrown back, he landed on his side at the back of the cave, he tasted blood in the back of his throat. Severus started to laugh hysterically, tears rolling down his dirty face. “He warded me in: he put me in a cage, no food, no water, I’m going to die before the wolves or Potter gets a chance.” Severus’ vision blurred, there was something sticky and warm running down his face, Severus fell back against the cold ground, he was in that horrible place between conscious and unconscious. For the first time in many years, Severus was deadly afraid of what was to come; his mother’s words rang in his ears.

“When you’re afraid, Severus my love, think of something beautiful”, the words were so close, Severus was afraid if he opened his eyes his mother wouldn’t be there. Severus kept his eyes squeezed shut and tried to think of his mother, it’s what he always did when he was younger; but as Severus slipped into unconsciousness, it wasn’t his mother he thought of, he thought of Harry Potter.

 

A/N I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter; I really enjoyed writing it, especially with my new Laptop, now I will be able to write all the time, not just the few hours I’m home. And as always please review, they really help me, they even make translating every thing from Catalan into English bearable. THANK YOU for reading, and please stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Sheep in Wolves Clothing

  
Author's notes: stuff happens  


* * *

A/N A few people asked questions in their review, mostly just two questions. What does HPB stand for, well that will be answered later in the story, but I will say this, it has nothing to do with Half-Blood Prince, the name and the person. 

Second was people wanting to know what Catalan was, Catalan, is my first language, it’s a very confusing language, it’s a mix, of Spanish, Latin, Italian, and even French. Catalan is not actually a country, it’s an area of Spain and France, that has just become Catalan. 

I hope this answers your questions, and I really hope you like the chapter. Sadsally, oh and like always REVIEW, it makes me love you.

 

 

CH Sheep in Wolves Clothing

 

Every inch of Severus’ body stung as he sat up, while Severus slept the sun had gone down, Severus groped for his wand, cold fear set in when all his efforts turned up empty. Severus could hear movement and breathing in the dark, right away Severus stopped all movement in his body. 

The wolf pack had come home.

Severus stayed frozen for five minutes, until his beaten, neglected body couldn’t take it anymore, Severus’ arms spasmed and he hit the ground chin first again, Severus slowly and as silently continued his search for his wand. After a minute of searching through out his robes, he felt the smooth, cool wood he had come to rely on so much.

Severus gathered his nerve, his body tensing and preparing to fight off the wolves if they attacked, “Lumos”, an area of 6 to 7 feet, lit up. Severus could just make out the several large outlines, and random luminous eyes staring at him. 

 

Severus knew he should have felt more immediate fear from these beasts, why they hadn’t ripped him apart while he was unconscious or at least right upon his waking, was a mystery to Severus. Slowly Severus rose to his feet, flinching at every loud snap and crack of his stiff joints, but to Severus’ amazement the wolves stayed exactly where they were, some of the eyes even closed. 

Severus took a small step in the direction of the cave opening, he knew better then to try and escape, but Severus reasoned to himself that there would be less or even no wolves right near the entrance. With each minute step Severus took, he kept his eyes trained on the slumbering wolves, and kept count of the number of eyes watching him.

Severus sat down, his back to the wall, and in as much of a corner as his position would allow. All of the wolves save one, had all gone back to sleep. The lone wolf was only ten or so paces away, but its stare was so intense Severus felt like he was being sized up. 

Roughly twenty minutes passed and Severus could still feel the heavy stare of the wolf, on him. Severus’ body had slumped back into exhaustion, and seeing as the wolves were not attacking, Severus decided that if he were to be able to do anything productive the next day, he would have to sleep. Wrapping his robes tight against him, Severus closed his eyes, and slept.

 

The next morning found Severus in slightly better condition, the wolf pack had left, Severus was sure they would be back. For the moment Severus took this as good fortune and took the opportunity to look around, and hopefully find some kind of food. The first thing Severus did was see if he would be able to cast more advanced spells, like transfiguring something. Severus pointed his wand at a nice sized stone and transfigured it into a soup pot. Satisfied with his work Severus went in search for water, and possibly something to add to the pot.

With soup pot in hand Severus walked to the back of the cave, Severus would pick up bones that looked like they were fresh enough to cook. Severus rationed that even if he couldn’t find any real food, that he would be able to create some kind of broth from the bones, which still had marrow, and the odd bit of meat. 

Severus closed his eyes and strained his hearing; he could hear the familiar trickle of water. Severus followed the sound until he came across a small puddle and a small drip of water, Severus quickly put the soup pot under the drip, and went back to survey the cave. 

Now that the sun was high, and the cave was completely illuminated, Severus could see that the cave was actually the beginning of a series of tunnels. Severus had no fantasies that the Dark Lord had neglected the possibility that one of these tunnels could lead to and opening, but Severus tried anyway. Choosing a random tunnel, Severus advanced slowly against the stone wall; he tuned his body to sense the ward barrier, so that he wouldn’t be thrown back again. 

Severus managed about 50 meters in when a buzz ran through his fingers, Severus quickly stepped back. He had been right, a ward was up, Severus wasn’t going to waste his already low energy and try the other tunnels. Severus went back to his soup pot, and found it pleasantly full; he knelt down and took a drink of the cold clean water.

Severus went back to the little area, he had slept against. And put the pot of water and bones down, Severus cast a fire under the pot, sat down and waited. It wasn’t long before the water was boiling and a broth was made. Severus transfigured another rock, this one a cup, he dipped the cup into the broth and set it down to cool, and Severus let the broth continue to boil, hoping that the longer it boiled the stronger the flavor.

Severus took a sip, the flavor was bland but other then that bearable, Severus drank deep, relishing the hot liquid as it settled in his overly empty stomach. Severus put his empty cup down, and stood up. Severus realized for the first time that the Horcrux, he had been sent there to protect was no where in sight. 

 

Severus could have slapped himself, “why would the Dark Lord actually entrust a Horcrux to you Severus? You’re just meant to rot, more so you’re a trap, for Potter.” Severus closed his eyes and took a breath; it only now occurred to him that he had been speaking aloud. * Or you’re bait Severus; the Dark Lord could easily leak information, that both a Horcrux and I are in this cave. Potter won’t be able to resist*.

Severus opened his eyes and almost screamed, sitting not six paces from him, was a wolf, and possibly the largest wolf he had ever seen. Its teeth were bared, and Severus could plainly hear it snarl at him. Severus moved slowly for his wand, the wolf’s wild amber green eyes followed his hand. 

When Severus palmed his wand, the wolf was on its feet, this time it growled in a very threatening way. Severus was astounded that the wolf had not attacked him yet. Severus had an idea, a very Gryffindor idea. He put his wand back down and waited for the wolf’s reaction. 

 

To Severus’ amazement and great pleasure, the wolf sat back down, it didn’t stop snarling, but it was not getting ready to pounce on Severus either. Severus knew that higher level animals, like wolves, were intelligent to a point, hence the reason why they had been domesticated all those thousands of years ago. Severus’ mind flashed to the night before, the wolves had watched him; they hadn’t advanced upon him in any way. Only that last wolf had actually studied him. With out any evidence to prove him right, Severus was certain this current wolf in front of him was the same wolf from the prior night.

The wolf in question, continued to study every move, every breath Severus made. Severus had another idea, Severus slowly picked up his wand again, and the wolf greeted this same as before. “I’m not going to hurt you” Severus told the wolf, mentally slapping him self, for saying such a foolish thing. But to his surprise the wolf seemed to relax, if only by a fraction. 

Severus reminded himself about wolves not being stupid, while he quickly transfigured a rock into a bowl. If the wolf had been surprised by this action it didn’t show it. Severus picked his cup up and began to fill the bowl, Severus was pleased to see, that the broth had become darker and thicker. Once the bowl was full, as well as his cup, Severus pushed the bowl slowly forward, and withdrew his hand just as slowly. 

Severus took his cup to his mouth and took a slow sip, the liquid was still very hot, but manageable. The wolf watched him drink, and slowly as if realizing the liquid was not poisonous, started to lap at the broth. Severus smiled, he didn’t want to have to hurt such a beautiful animal, with its green amber eyes, salt and pepper coat, large deadly mouth, and intelligent brain.

Severus had loved wolves as a child, had loved wolves up until the night Sirius Black had told him to meet Lupin in the Shrieking Shack. Severus hadn’t realized before, that for that reason, he had never looked at wolves in the same way, he only saw the death and pain they could bring a person who crossed there path. 

But now, watching this wolf drink the broth, Severus had offered it, filled him with that warmth he had felt for the creatures as a child. * Perhaps this wont be so bad, as long as the other wolves don’t try and kill me* Severus looked at the wolf, he could just sense that this wolf was a leader, most likely the alpha male, some where its alpha female was hunting. 

One of the main reasons why Severus had loved wolves so much was that they mated for life, or at least to a point. Severus knew wolves didn’t stay together because of love, but because their mate was the strongest and healthiest. But it was still nice, to know animals as mysterious and cunning as wolves could master a marriage most human couples couldn’t. 

 

The wolf had finished its broth and walked away to the small drip of water. Severus looked in his pot and frowned, more then half of the broth was gone. Severus didn’t worry too much about it, in the morning, he could collect the new scraps the wolves left, and there was plenty of water. * I would gladly share a bowl of soup with that wolf, if it stops him from ripping my throat out*. 

The wolf came back, and lay down with its head on its paws, seemingly happy to just watch Severus, Severus just as content to watch the wolf, which already he had started to call ‘his’ wolf in his mind.

Severus looked over at the trickle of water, and realized it would be foolish to get up and down, wasting energy to keep getting water; Severus transfigured yet another stone into a pot. Severus got to his feet slowly, so not to seem intimidating to ‘his’ wolf. Severus was yet again satisfied to see that the wolf only watched him; Severus walked over and sat the pot down under the drip.

Weighing his options, and finding his bladder full, Severus walked down one of the tunnels he hadn’t been down. Going slowly like before, Severus went far enough so as not to overly offend the wolves he shared the cave with, and relived himself. Severus turned, and quickly turned back, he had seen a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. Severus lit his wand to better see, he gasped when he realized what he was looking at. In a crack in the stone wall, was Helga Hufflepuff’s cup.

 

Without thinking Severus reached out to grab the cup, all warning dead in his mind, not once thinking of Albus’ black dead, and withered hand. His fingers could feel the coolness coming off the metal; he was that close to touching the cup, when the sound of wolves barking snapped him out of his stupor. 

 

Severus paled, and staggered away from the cup, Severus shook his head, while berating him self * I’m not going down there again, if I have to die in this cave, it wont be from touching that cup* When Severus reentered to the main opening of the cave he found that now not only was it him, and ‘ his’ wolf. Four other wolves were in the middle of the cave, lunching on what looked to be deer.

 

Severus treated these wolves like he had treated ‘his’ wolf, he walked slowly over to his water pot, his wand hidden in his palm, and lifted it, walking just as slowly back to his area, noting that the wolves feasting didn’t even seem to notice him. He found it odd that ‘his’ wolf wasn’t eating with them, but then remembered that ‘his’ wolf had just had a very large bowl of broth, and liquid always filled a stomach better than solids. 

Severus increased his pace to that of a normal walk, and sat his water pot down next to his soup pot. Peeking into the pot as he sat down, he was pleased to see the broth had thickened. Extinguishing the flame, Severus dipped his cup back into the liquid, and put it aside to cool. 

Severus watched the wolves eat, hoping they left enough scraps for him to make another broth, possibly have a chunk of meat to eat. Severus inspected each wolf as he drank his broth, each wolf, looked very well fed, which meant the hunting in the area was good enough for this small pack to flourish. This gave Severus hope that he wouldn’t starve. ‘His’ wolf looked to be sleeping, and other wolves came and went, all of them ignoring Severus. 

 

The sun had started to go down, while Severus went about looking for a stone or something large enough to turn into a mattress, after a fruitless search, Severus started to transfigure a series of rocks into pillows. Once finished with that, Severus lined them up to form a sort of mattress, satisfied that he would be moderately comfortable, and that with all the wolves’ body heat and his own robes he wouldn’t freeze. 

Severus counted the wolves as they came in to sleep, nine wolves total, three males counting ‘his’ wolf, looked like they could be alphas, two females, and all the rest were cubs of unknown sex. The females would keep the little ones from coming close to Severus. The closest they could get was in line with ‘his’ wolf. Severus would watch fondly as one of the cubs would try to overtake ‘his’ wolf, and his wolf would give a friendly growl or bite, sending them back to the females.

 

Twenty minutes after the sun went down, was when ‘his’ wolf seemed to wake up, Severus lit his wand, secretly loving how the light reflected off of the beast’s eyes. Severus watched the wolf trot over to his pack, seeming to check to make sure they were alright, and then made a tangent for the cave opening, and ran into the night. 

Severus half expected the wolves to turn on him now that their leader was out, but they didn’t, they continued to sleep. Severus also felt he could sleep, his stomach full, and body warm, Severus lay down on his pillow mattress wrapping his robes around him and was lulled to sleep by the steady breathing of the wolves. 

 

For a week Severus spent each day much the same, when he woke up every morning, the wolves would be gone. Severus would collect the bones and scraps, not once a chunk of meat, Severus would fill his soup pot, while he relieved himself. Would come back and set his pot to boil, scavenge for anything he could use to transfigure into something that could use to make his stay more pleasant, take a nap. Wake up to ‘his’ wolf, talk to him for an hour or more, get up and explore one of the tunnels, have lunch, talk to ‘his’ wolf some more. Have dinner, collect water, talk to ‘his’ wolf some more, and gradually try to pet him. Nearly get his hand bit off, go to bed.

 

It’s only natural to wonder what Severus was saying to ‘his’ wolf; Severus said to the wolf, the same thing any man sentenced to death, would say in his position. How he got there, but not just “well my evil sadist master sent me here as bait”, but more from the beginning. 

Like when Severus was seven, he was chasing his dog; called Bones, and tripped and broke his nose, for the first time. But because he was with his father, the nose couldn’t be set properly, hence why his nose was crooked.

Or this great bit of gossip, that Severus would always disagree with all the people who said Harry Potter’s eyes looked just like his mothers Lily’s. When Severus was certain Potters eyes were the exact shade of the killing curse, and that when ever he looked at the boy in the eyes, he always felt a strange type of fear, mixed with great hidden power.

He told the wolf, that in his opinion, Harry Potter had frightened Albus Dumbledore, after Potter had destroyed the Headmasters office, something that students were not supposed to be able to do; because all the classrooms, the headmasters office included had special charms to prevent such a thing. Albus had put the memory in his pensive, and had allowed Severus to watch, Severus told his wolf, that only twice had he seen fear in the Headmaster’s eyes: when the Headmaster had come back his hand black, fearing he would die before Harry was ready, and when Potter had went into such a grief stricken rage and destroyed all of Albus trinkets and gadgets, something Severus had never been able to do, even after trying a few times. 

And before Severus went to sleep on the seventh day in the cave, he told ‘his’ wolf, about having to kill Albus Dumbledore on top of the astronomy tower, surrounded by Death Eaters, and no friends. And that he had been more than surprised when Potter had came after him and Draco so quickly. Severus told his wolf, that he had a horrible feeling Potter had seen it all, seen him murder, his only real friend, for the good of the light. Because after all Albus was dying, and not to let such an opportunity go to waste, had Severus kill him. 

The whole time the wolf would have its head on its paws and would just listen, only on the seventh night when Severus broke into long held back hysterical tears, did the wolf get up. But only to cock its head to the side, seeming to try and figure out what its new friend was doing, with salt water coming from his eyes. The wolf only left to do what ever he did at night, after Severus had sobbed himself to sleep.

 

Severus woke up late the next morning, feeling worse and better at the same time. Severus felt relived to be able to tell someone, even a wolf about all the things on his mind, Severus’ soul felt lighter, his days brighter, except Severus was about to realize things were going to get bad, and quickly.

The first thing Severus noticed was that the sky was black, with snow clouds, and the temperature had fallen drastically, Severus could see his breath, as he went around collecting the left over bones. Which for the first time weren’t even enough to create a thin broth. Severus could only hope that the next day would be better. 

Come night snow had started to fall, and the wolves didn’t bring back anything Severus could scavenge. This worried Severus greatly, with the snow, and the worry of no more bones to make broth, Severus’ sleep was troubled and brief. 

 

The cold set into Severus’ bones, and not even the magical fire, and warming charms could shake the freezing temperature. For the first time since Severus had been cast off to the cave, Severus saw his wolf come back during the night, ‘his’ wolf looked more exhausted then Severus felt. 

‘His’ wolf only gave him a glance before plopping down and going to sleep, not even shaking the snow out of his fur. Severus felt this was his one and only chance to be able to feel that wonderful fur. Severus momentarily forgot about the dreadful cold, as he inched closer to ‘his’ wolf, a nervous, giddy excitement, sending a hot shiver down his spine. Severus reached out and made a soft pass at ‘his’ wolf’s back; the fur was soft, and rough, cold and warm. Severus pet ‘his’ wolf again, this time from ears to tail. Severus gently picked up one of ‘his’ wolf’s front paws, the claws were razor sharp, just as Severus had expected.

Severus went back to his bed, feeling warm and happy; he found it easy to sleep the rest of the night

When Severus woke, he knew right away that it was going to be a bad day, the snow had started to invade the cave, Severus moved all his meager belongings further into the cave, he wondered if his wolf would follow him to this new location. 

And there were absolutely zero scraps, to pick through, Severus was quick to fill up both pots with water, before the little trickle of water froze. Severus drank deep from the cold puddle of water, and instantly regretted it; he felt his core temperature lower, his gut filled with ice water, Severus started to shiver.

Quickly moving to his pillow bed, Severus put one of the pots of water on the fire to heat it, “hot water, is better than nothing”. Severus now spoke aloud just to hear a voice. 

Severus knew he had to reserve his strength, for that reason he didn’t transfigure anymore rocks, into a quilt, or something else to warm him. He only used enough to keep the fire going, and his warming charms on, and even those drained him. 

Whenever Severus felt hungry, he would drink the hot water, but that only gave him brief relief from the cold, and his empty stomach. It also caused him to have to relive himself more often, further exhausting himself, and losing the little cocoon of warmth he had created. 

When ‘his’ wolf came in to sleep, the smile on Severus face was bittersweet, when the wolf plopped down in Severus’ new location; Severus thought ‘his’ wolf was closer to him. Severus closed his eyes and tried to think warm thoughts, but the only warmth Severus had felt, worth noting in the last several years, was ‘his’ wolfs fur. 

Severus kept his eyes shut, and lay down, curling up into a ball, Severus made a decision, “I would rather Potter kill me and be warm with a blanket, than freeze to death”. Severus pointed his wand at the largest rock he could see, and made him self a moderately thick blanket. Severus was quick in adding warming charms, and wrapping him self in to the blanket. 

Severus felt his head swim, and his vision became momentarily blurry, Severus was using up the last amount of his magic, and his energy was already spent. Severus collapsed into an exhausted sleep, and only in the back of his mind did he realize that his blanket wouldn’t make a difference come nightfall. 

Severus felt like he wanted to sob again, but fought against it, he was afraid the tears would freeze on his face, all the wolves, save for ‘his’ wolf were huddled together, the freezing temperatures didn’t seem to bother ‘his’ wolf, and Severus was happy that at least on of them was warm.

 

For the next two days and nights Severus fell in and out of exhausted sleep, his body rapidly deteriorating. When he was aware, Severus saw that the wolves had brought another deer into the cave he would try and reach it, but he would be sucked back into sleep, before he could even manage.

At times Severus would curse Harry Potter’s name, just wanting the Gryffindor prince, to come and finish it. And then almost nothing could wake Severus, only the occasional bark from one of the wolves would make him wake, he would watch for a few seconds, of one of the cubs playing with its mother, then fall back asleep.

The whole time Severus’ sleep, was full of dreams, so when Severus started to smell roasted chicken Severus just assumed he was dreaming, that was until, excited barking woke him up.

 

Severus didn’t completely understand what he was seeing; the cave was empty save for himself, ‘his’ wolf, and what looked like a large wicker basket. Severus looked closer, and realized ‘his’ wolf’s head was stuck in the basket. When the wolf took its head out, it had a plastic container with what looked like chicken salad in it. 

Severus just stared, and slowly his thoughts formed, * my wolf brought me a picnic basket, he knew I was dying and he brought me real food*; had Severus been a little more rational, he would have known, that ‘his’ wolf had merely stolen the picnic basket from some poor sap, down in the warmer regains of what ever mountains Severus was currently in. He would have also realized that the wolf had only intended to eat the food by itself. 

The wolf got the container open and ate some, then looked up at Severus and barked at him, Severus pulled the basket to him, never thinking that ‘his’ wolf would snap at him. Severus opened the wicker flaps and could not believe his eyes. Inside the basket was a feast, corn bread, rolls, a thermos of tomato soup, baked beans, and mushy peas, a whole roasted chicken, and even meat pies. To top it all off, there were cream filled pastries, and sugar filled muggle soda pop.

 

Severus was about to dig into the chicken, when he got a hold on him self, if Severus was to just gorge on solid meat, after only having liquid for the past two weeks, and then nothing at all, he would surely be sick, and the food would be wasted. 

Severus took out the very full thermos of soup and pored it into one of his empty pots and quickly set it to heat up, while his soup heated, Severus popped the tab on one of the cans of lemon Fanta, and took a small sip, the drink made Severus head swim, but he could feel the impact of the sugar immediately in his body. 

Severus looked back into the basket and found a soup bowl, and spoon, Severus only took the bowl, Severus filled his bowl, and lifted it to his lips, the steam from the soup hit Severus face, and the aroma invaded his very large nose, he had never smelt anything so good, Severus took a large gulp of soup, and let the feeling of it travel down his throat.

He waited to see if he would be sick, his empty stomach only spasm once, and then settled. Severus took another gulp, and another, until all the soup was gone. Severus was still ravenous; he felt it was safe to move on to more solid food. ‘His’ wolf had long finished his chicken salad, and was now looking at the basket wistfully. 

Severus reached into the basket and held out a meat pie, ‘his’ wolf licked its sharp maw, and whined. Severus chuckled. “It’s yours boy, but you have to come get it”. ‘His’ wolf walked forward, and Severus slowly pulled back the meat pie, once ‘his’ wolf caught on, the wolf, barked at Severus, and quickly twisted around and barked again. “I won’t do it again, I promise”, Severus stilled his hand and let ‘his’ wolf come the rest of the way.

‘His’ wolf locked his eyes on Severus, as it slowly reached for the pie. When it had its teeth around the pie, and Severus did not move, ‘his’ wolf quickly lay down, inches from Severus, and started to eat its pie. 

Severus was stunned, he had completely expected ‘his’ wolf to take the pie and run, but now he was right next to him, eating like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Severus started to eat again, he found a plate and utensils and served him self a little of every thing, saving the sweets for when the sun when down, right along with the temperature. He would need the sugar to keep warm. Severus ate slowly, relishing each food’s flavor; he had never tasted anything so good. 

For the briefest of moments Severus felt bad for who ever had made this feast had had been unable to eat it, but that quickly faded, when Severus took a bite from the roasted chicken. He hadn’t expected there to be curry in what ever seasoning was on the chicken, but it was such a pleasant surprise, Severus laughed.

When Severus had finished his plate, he tossed his chicken bones in his pot he wouldn’t let those go to waste. Severus was so pleasantly full, and there was still so much food left. Severus closed the basket and put rocks on the top, in an attempt to keep the wolves out of his basket.

Severus started, something was on his leg, Severus looked down, it was a tail; ‘his’ wolf’s tail. Severus reached down and stroked the tail, Severus tried to see if ‘his’ wolf was asleep, but couldn’t without moving.

Severus slowly moved his small strokes up the wolf’s back, loving how warm his hands were. Severus quickly moved his hands into his lap, when ‘his’ wolf got up to leave. Severus lay back down, now that he was full, the cold wasn’t so bad. 

Severus closed his eyes and went to sleep, a restful peaceful sleep. That was until several hours later, when the sun was long down, and the worst storm yet was blowing right into the cave. 

Severus couldn’t believe he had thought he had been cold before, Severus pinched his arm; he didn’t feel anything, not even a dull throb like before. Severus lit his wand looking for ‘his’ wolf, he was close , not as close as he had been earlier that day but still a lot closer then he had been.

Severus moved his pillows, right up against the slumbering wolf; the body heat ‘his’ wolf emanated was amazing, but not enough. Severus slid his freezing hands under the wolf’s belly, what greeted him, was one awake wolf, and a very nasty snarl.

“Please, please, I will die, I know your not some stupid mutt, you brought me food earlier, well now I need your warmth” Severus begged and pleaded, ‘his’ wolf. The wolf still snarled softly as Severus warmed his hands, Severus could just start to feel his hands again, when the wolf got up. “Please don’t, please, I won’t touch you again, just stay there”, Severus begged.

The wolf lay back down but this time over Severus, its warm breath on Severus’ face, Severus put his hands back under the wolf, but now they were pinned between his body and the wolf’s. Severus thanked Merlin, for this precious animal, and swore never to speak poorly of Remus Lupin again, as long as ‘his’ wolf didn’t move.

 

A/N I’m sure several of you are thinking that’s the chapter, Severus in a cave with a wolf, but I think of all the chapters I’m going to write, this one is the most important. How better to get Severus true character through, then by putting him into such a desperate situation, where the truth of men’s hears are revealed. And turns out Severus isn’t such a bad guy after all.


	5. It's all Strategy

  
Author's notes: stuff  


* * *

Ch It’s all Strategy

 

The wolf did spend all night on top of Severus, only leaving when the sun was up, and the temperature rose. 

When Severus woke late in the afternoon, he could still smell the musty fur of ‘his’ wolf on his robes. While he stretched, one thing was on his mind, he wanted one of those delicious cream filled pastries. Severus pulled over the wicker basket, glad to see that it was still untouched. He took out a cold meat pie and a very full pastry. Severus ate the pie slowly, relishing the flavor. * If I ever find out who made this food, I'm going to give them the biggest kiss* Severus thought while chewing, his mouth full of easily the best meat pie he had ever had. 

 

After the huge amount Severus had eaten the day before, his small breakfast filled him pleasantly. He got up and looked around; there were several bones good enough to be turned into stock. Severus collected them and added them to his pot, already holding yesterdays chicken bones.

Severus filled the pot and put it on the magical fire to boil, he went back to the wicker basket, and methodically took every thing out. What was left: about 75 percent of the chicken left, five meat pies, half the backed beans and mushy peas. He still had all the rolls, and all but one of the sodas, along with corn bread, pastries and various seasonings like salt, pepper and hot pepper sauce. 

 

Severus quickly added a large amount of all three to the boiling broth. Now that his energy was high, he used the plates from the basket and transfigured them each of them into a blanket. Severus felt good, he had food, * at least for the moment*, he had several thick blankets, and on top of all that, ‘his’ wolf had let him pet him, * he’s almost a companion*

 

While Severus put the food away, he made a mental note of how he was going to ration it, the meats would go first, even with the almost freezing temperature, the meat would spoil first, he would eat half a meat pie at a time, making those last. Nice chunks of the chicken could go in the broth. The rest would be divided the same way, the bread would be the last to go, and it could get stale and still be fine to eat.

Severus kept the empty thermos out, intending on putting the finished broth into it to keep it from spoiling. That way he would have back up substances, for when the food ran out, *which it will, and soon*. Now that every thing was going alright for Severus, he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Severus lay back down and wrapped him self in the blankets. He let his mind wander, the first thing that popped into the man’s head was the fact that Helga Huffpuff’s cup was out in the open. Save for whatever curse was on the item, there was no trick, no great challenge to just finding and picking up the cup. * Where are the resurrected dead, the hidden doors, the poisonous liquids?*.

Severus smirked; “well, I’m here” he spoke aloud.

 

“You’re right, how very observant” came a voice for the opening of the cave. 

Severus didn’t even crane his neck to see who was there; he could recognize a Malfoy a mile away. “What are you doing here Draco?”, Severus snarled, * the wolves are rubbing off on me*.

Draco walked past the wards lazily, kicking an old bone away from him. “I came to check up on you” Draco answered tiredly. 

Severus said noting, but got to his feet. Wand ready, and hidden into his robes. Severus never trusted any Malfoy.

Draco had spotted, Severus basket, his assembled transfigured items. * The great and mighty Snape, reduced to this*, Draco chucked darkly. “You have become so pathetic, but while I’m here, I should share the news with you” he commented offhand.

“News, good or bad”? Severus couldent help but have his interest peaked. 

“Both” Draco waited to continue for effect, before continuing. “ Harry Potter, it seems if you have any worth for the Prophet, says Potter has abandoned the side of light, that he’s gone rouge, He continues to kill Death Eaters, just the other day, the body of one of the ministers secretary was found. The minister didn’t even expect the guy, but Potter knew. Scrimgeour has demanded that if any one sees Harry Potter, that they are to immediately inform the Aurors. They want Potter for questioning, Can you believe that?” Draco sounded genuinely interested.

“Is that all?” Severus found the news greatly disturbing, but noting highly out of the ordinary, * after all Potter is always wanted for questioning*

“That’s not even half of it. Before the secretary was killed, he held court with our lord, Potter isn’t just wanted for questioning, and they want to lock him up in Saint Mungo’s loony bin. Possibly Azkaban. Their going to lock up their only hope, it’s hilarious”. Draco laughed to prove his point, but quickly sobered “now for the good news”. He said grinning darkly.

* That was the bad news?*, Severus frowned, he had a bad feeling.

“ We over took Hogwarts, nearly two weeks ago”, Draco announced triumphantly “ It was amazing Snape, true it was abandoned, we’re winning, we have Hogwarts, now where are all those filthy Mud bloods going to go to school?” Draco grinned. “And the best part, Potter was no where to be seen, he just let us take it. Oh the prophet had a field day with that. Headline: ‘Death Eaters Popping up dead, The Boy Who Lived has abandoned us’. That was actually one of the best articles yet. It went into how Potter, has been acting very strangely since you killed Dumbledore, that the stress of being the chosen one has finally made him snap, they even wrote, that if he did decided to go after our lord, that it would be to replace him. Hence why they are throwing him into Azkaban.” Draco was everything but drooling, much to Severus’ disgust.

 

The whole time Draco was rumbling on about what ever gossip the Prophet was spreading about Harry Potter, was not important to Severus, His home for the last twenty, the beloved Hogwarts castle had been abandoned, leaving the Dark Lord to claim it. “What is the condition of Hogwarts?” Severus asked, trying to sound like it didn’t matter.

“Just as it was the last time you saw it, our Lord has ordered everyone not to damage a single hair on the house elves heads.” Draco smirked, “I had no idea Dobby was at Hogwarts”. 

“Hogwarts was just abandoned?” Severus asked, not believing Minerva would allow such a thing. 

 

“Well, yes but they left several tricks in their place, all throughout the hall, are these gel packs, you cant see them until its to late, but they explode, and cover who ever is near in this blue gel, no one has figured out how to remove the gel so, there are about twenty or so people just stuck to the walls. And the ones lucky enough who only get hit with a little, the stuff does not wash off, and every single spell tried won’t wash off. You’re stuck with that stuff all over you”. Draco explained. 

Draco walked further into the cave, looking around “not much to look at” he commented.

Severus was about to snap out some random insult, when a deadly snarl sounded behind him. He spun around; the wolves had come home, ‘his’ wolf leading. All the wolves started to snarl and advance on Draco, Severus couldent help but notice that the wolves never acted that way towards him, a silly sort a pride, bloomed in Severus chest.

“What are they doing” Draco yelled, while reaching for his wand. 

Severus said nothing; he decided that if the wolves were going to attack, he would let them. He sat down waiting for what ever was going to happen. “They have judged you, and found you guilty” Severus said in the same off handed way, Draco had earlier. 

 

Draco raised his wand at the wolves, pure terror and malice in his eyes, “ Avada” Draco yelled.

 

“Draco stop” Severus screamed, reaching for his wand.

“Kedav-” Draco’s scream interrupted the killing curse, the wolves had attacked. 

Severus watched fascinated as ‘ his’ wolf bit down on Draco’s left arm, and started to shred it. The other wolves worked on his neck and gut. All that could be heard was Draco’s screams and the unforgettable sound of flesh ripping, and bone crunching. 

Severus momentarily shook himself; he was watching Draco, his Godson, being eaten alive by wolves. He sat down hard, and closed his eyes, he didn’t wasn’t to see. He opened them again, he had to see. Severus watched in silent horror as Draco’s throat was ripped out, his screams turning into a gurgle. The cherry on the cake, ‘his’ wolf, tore Draco’s arm clean off. 

Severus finally tore his gaze away, the need to vomit became overwhelming, and he was sick. Even with his eyes shut and turned away, he could still hear; could still hear, the wolves eating, and tearing. Severus was nearly sick again, but choked it back down. 

Severus cleared his mind of what was going on around him, instead thinking of all the things he would do when the war was over. *if you survive*, the cruel side of Severus mind spoke up, and having been ignored for some time had its say. * No, happiness for you. Potter is going to tear you apart just like the wolves did to Draco. Did you see your wolf tear his arm off? That could be you.* Severus shuddered; he could sense that the wolves were dragging Draco’s torn body through the cave. “Take him out side, take him outside” Severus begged.

And then it was over, Severus was left with silence again, only blood and gore to show for the terrible thing that had just happened. He just didn’t understand. “Why not me, how could they know? How could they know I didn’t mean them harm?”, as disgusted as the man was, a part, a very large part, was ecstatic with what had happened. * Both Malfoy’s are dead, and I am still in favor with the wolves, true evidence of how lethal and intelligent these creatures are*.

 

He stood up, grabbed his pot of water, and empted it over the spot where had just been, washing away the blood. Severus did this over and over again, until there was no trace left. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically the last ten minutes had stripped away every thing he had gained back during the last two days. Completely defeated, Severus fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

The horrible smell of burnt broth, woke him a few hours later, “fuck”, he quickly got up and extinguished the flame, " dammed waste” Severus cursed some more, and sat back down, feeling dizzy. * Now that I think about it, my sinuses are stuffed up, and my throat itches. Perfect, just perfect I’m becoming ill*.

Pulling over his basket, Severus took out a meat pie and split it in half, mentally beating him self up about the broth. * What do you eat when sick Severus? Broth. And you forget it, leaving it to burn. Imbecile.* He finished his half of pie and looked around for bones. But three bones in and he realized that the bones could easily be Draco’s remains. Without another thought Severus upended the pot and went back to his bed. “Ok no more broth, from those bones”. 

Severus went back into his basket and took his chicken, making quick work of stripping all the meat. While filling the boiling pot with water, Severus sneezed twice and coughed four times. He would have screamed, had his throat not pained him so. Once back on his bed he watched his broth boil, trying to will away his throbbing temples, “just when things were looking up, I get sick.” He said trying to lighten his own mood, he almost desperately didn’t want to think of what it was going to be like, to be full out, slap you in the face, down with the flu sick. 

So he thought of far more attractive things, like Harry Potter, and Harry Potter’s lips, and hands, and cream white skin. * Damn, now I have a whole new problem*, Severus smirked * a very big problem*, Severus kept thinking about Potter and how he had had his arm around the dark haired Charlie, how Potter looked when his lips were around one of his black cigarettes. And how ridiculously seductive every breath Potter took was. He could fell the familiar stir in his groin; heat in his face, his big problem wasn’t going away. * You don’t want it to go away* his own mind teased.

“Yes I certainly do, having theses thoughts about Potter will get me nowhere, and they’re completely disgusting” Severus answered, himself.

* No, where it will get you, is one great wank, and the best orgasm, you have had, lets say EVER* his mind shouted back. 

“It’s Potter, end of argument” Severus barked, not once thinking he was having an argument with him self. * I will not think about Potter*, but only thinking the brats name, filled Severus head with all the delicious, dirty things he wanted to do with Potter. * No not do with, do to him. What’s wrong with me? I can’t stop thinking about Potter.*

Severus’ robes were causing his erection to become rather painful, not seeing the harm in readjusting, he did so, and moaned when he gripped his erection. Never had he been so painfully hard before. A memory from when he had watched Potter at the pub, caught into Severus’ mind. Severus closed his eyes, taking his erection in hand. 

++++++++memory++++++

Severus watched Potter intently out of the corner of his eye, trying to only focus on the boy and not his current Malfoy companions, Jasper Huff had turned his attention away from Potter. This was the time Severus had waited for, to see the boy savior alone, or at least as much a person surrounded could be.

The Potions master, really noticed for the first time how ingrained Potter’s beauty was, his sharp cheek bones, luscious red lips, endless green eyes, fair skin. All produced an incredibly seductive picture; he understood why some of the men in the pub were sending shy glances in Potters direction. Why he himself was aa well, so intent on watching Potter.

Harry closed his eyes, Severus could fell the emotions coming in waves off of the boy, and sadness Severus could not understand such sadness, that he was sure it must be crushing the boy under its weight. Severus wanted so badly to take that sadness away. He thought about all the times he had come across Potter this way, alone, and full of overwhelming agony. How he would make some ridiculous comment about the boy’s Father, or the mutt he had loved so quickly and lost just as fast. Severus would breathe again; Potter would leave in a fury. 

But now he could do no such thing, and a part of him wanted to see how the boy would handle himself. It happened slowly, a sad smile forming on that devious mouth, his head cocked to a side, and he looked up, as if knew he was being admired from afar. And Severus relized that with all the other people starring that Potter did know. Severus snarled, * fuck Potter and his untouchable beauty*  
++++ end memory+++++

Severus came hard, he didn’t know why that memory caused that reaction in him, but it was overwhelming when he thought about it. He looked at the mess on his hands, he briefly considered consuming, his own semen for the nutrients. Thankfully it had all ready turned icy on his hand, he cleaned it off. He always hated how messy it could be. When Severus lay down for a nap, pleasantly warm and relaxed, all thoughts of the wolves ripping Draco Malfoy apart gone, and in their place; Harry Potter and how Severus had really wished things had been different between them.

When Severus woke just before dusk, he wasn’t surprised to find all the wolves back in the cave. He searched them for signs off blood, he found none, he then searched the cave floor for new remains, the same result. He sighed in relief; he didn’t think he could keep the small amount of sanity he had left if he had to live with the remains of Draco Malfoy.

He looked around for ‘his’ wolf, he didn’t see him in his normal place, nor was he with the other wolves; Severus sat back, and gasped in shock. Lying between his body and the cold cave wall was ‘his’ wolf. He made a gurgled sound, not completely understanding how he hadn’t noticed. Severus knew when he was being giving an opportunity, he lay back down along the wolfs back. He raised his arm slowly resting it over the wolf’s massive body. The beast growled, but did not move, Severus took this as permission to pet his beloved creature. 

As the potions master dozed he thought about how few people or things he had loved. His mother, without question, he had tolerated his Father, he was very found of his Grandmother, but it was only his Mother he had loved. Then at Hogwarts, it had only been him and his blind, gray Manx cat, named Morgan that he had loved. Severus didn’t understand why he had never had even a crush on any of his peers; only the occasional attraction. Then he didn’t love Albus, he had thought the man to be unfair. But now, Severus thought he could never have missed a person more. And now all these years later, he loved this wolf. And Severus warmed to the idea that the wolf cared for him to.

Two weeks later, Severus’ cold was mostly gone, but the food had long since run out. ‘His’ wolf slept by his side every night allowing Severus caresses, but the food was still gone, and his cold was not as gone as had hoped, the only plus of the high fever was that the cold wasn’t so horrible. 

This time Severus was certain this was the end, if Potter ever did swing around, he would find his corpse, or perhaps the wolves would eat him. He sighed in defeat, he was weak, so weak, every thing burned, and throbbed, and he was sleeping so much, entire days would come to rest but he never felt rested. Yes, this was definitely the end.

Severus didn’t know if two days or weeks passed when he was awoken by the subtle smell of smoke. He put it off as being his fire, until two minutes later he remembered magical fire had no smoke. He sat up too suddenly for his dizzy mind, and looked around. No fire, but he could still smell the unique scented smoke. He took his wand out, not even close to being prepared for what happened next.

“ Accio wand” 

Severus was up on his feet facing the voice in seconds, he watched stunned as Harry Potter wandlessly summoned his wand. 

Harry examined the wand silently, his black cigarette dangling between his lips, he put the wand into the satchel he was carying. “Now that you’re defenseless, come here” he asked the potions master softly. 

Severus was slightly relieved to see that Potter was still outside of the wards, “the wards, Potter” Severus said harshly.

Harry smirked “they are a crucial part of my plan, come as close as you dare, I’m not going to kill you, not even harm you at all”, Harry spoke slowly.

Severus couldn’t find any deceit in what Potter had said, on shaky legs he made his way to the cave opening. Harry was leaning against the wall, looking very tired, the side of his face held the signs of old bruising, his lip looked newly healed. His clothes were tattered, but over all he was looking very well. 

“Why did you let them take Hogwarts?” Severus asked bitterly, the castle was his home, now it was gone. 

Harry didn’t look up, he answered while pulling a pillow case out of his bag. “Like the wards it serves its own purpose, all part of the strategy.” He said sadly, Harry hated the fact he had let them take the castle. But it was vital that it be taken. 

Harry untied the pillow case; Severus immediately recognized parselmouth coming from the boy’s mouth. * He’s not going to kill me, but one of his serpents will do the job*.

“ I’m going to give you a nutrient potion, something for your cold, and some soup, my little farce wont be believable if you on the reapers list.” Harry said with a grin. 

Severus shook his head, “what get the enemy healthy, before you kill him?”, Severus shot back nastily. He didn’t like Potter”s calm mood, the boy should have been raving mad. 

Harry looked up, clearly annoyed “did I not say I wasn’t going to kill you?” Potter said in a way that clearly told Severus, exactly how intelligent Harry thought the professor was. 

Harry sat down on the cold ground facing Severus, taking out a thermos, he quickly rolled the container through the wards, and Severus snatched it up, not caring how desperate he appeared. Harry made no comment, only a brief warning “it’s hot”.

Severus gulped down one burning mouth full, of chicken soup, not at all caring “I realized you imbecile” Severus snapped at Harry. 

Harry continued to hiss at what ever snake was contained in the pillow case, Harry took out the previously mentioned potions and opened the pillow case. Severus watched curiously as Harry reached into the case and pulled out the strangest looking snake he had ever seen. The blue color of the scales caught the light and the entire scaled body shined like oil. 

Severus saw with great amusement that the snake was wearing a knitted socking, with a great capital V. * this must be Vellamos, the serpent Potter used to poison the dark lord*, Harry noticed Severus’ amusement. “Molly made it for her, to keep her warm, add a warming charm and the cold hardly bothers her, since she is from Scandinavia I highly doubt the cold bothers her at all. I just think she likes to wear it.” Harry explained grinning.

Severus was monetarily lost in that smile, he could feel his own face try and copy it, he scowled. Harry shrugged, slipping the potions in Vellamos’ stocking, Harry scratched her head, hissed fondly at her, and Severus watched as the three foot serpent came his way. 

When Severus reached to take the potions, Vellamos was up on her belly; Severus could feel the snakes tongue on his wrist pulse. “Oh, after you’re done make sure you give her a nice rub right behind where her ear would be” Harry mentioned off hand.

Severus rose an eyebrow “you’re joking, she will bite me” Severus replied coldly, not liking at all that Potter was teasing him.

“I’m not teasing you Snape, she will not bite unless you give her a reason to, as for the rub, how else are you to thank her?”, Harry spat back like it was obvious. 

Severus took the potions, and gave the snake a rub. The feel of the scales was like nothing he could imagine, like velvet, water, silk, and sand all at the same time. While Vellamos slithered back to curl in Harry’s lap, Severus scrutinized the potions. 

“These are my own, Potter”, Severus felt slightly nostalgic. 

“I empted your store rooms before I left, no reason for leaving much needed potions to the enemies” Harry said still stroking Vellamos. 

Severus drank down both potions; combined with the soup, he felt extremely better, and “once you come through the wards, the dark lord will be on you” Severus said matter of factly.

Harry looked up, “so you’re going to help after all, I can hold off him detecting me for a few minutes, long enough to do what must be done, but have you seen the cup?” Harry asked, not bothered at all that the man who murdered Dumbledore was sitting right in front of him. 

Harry stood up and moved Vellamos to his shoulders; he went back into his bag, taking out a medium sized box. Severus stood to, “yes down that passage, but you’re a fool to think you can touch it”, Severus said disgusted. * Has he learned nothing?*.

Harry just grinned again, “ I am moved that you care” Harry said sweetly, he took a breath and walked past the wards, Severus moved away from Harry, he looked for the wolves, * of all the times for them to be out hunting*, Harry moved past him with out a word, going quickly down the passage Severus had told him of. 

Severus followed behind him, not knowing what else to do, he was not going to hurt Potter, and Harry seemed like he was not going to harm him. He didn’t understand why the boy was being so civil, but he would take what he could get. 

Severus stopped when Harry went through the wards, waiting for whatever horrible thing was going to happen. Harry took a deep breath, his fingers only a hair away form the cup, he looked to be contemplating something. Severus also held his breath. Harry wrapped his hand around the cup, and let out a great sigh of relief. “That would have been bad, if I was wrong”, Harry whipped the sweat from his brow. 

Harry knelt down and opened the box, inside was what looked like an old leather glove, swimming in silver fluid. Harry picked up the glove gently, and put his hand in, it made a squelching sound. Harry looked ill for a moment.

 

” In Merlin’s name, what is that atrocious thing?”, Severus demanded. 

Harry took the cup and tossed it at Severus. Severus quickly moved out of the way, “you imbecile, what are you thinking?” he snarled. 

“It’s a fake, crush it and hide it” Harry ordered, frustrated. 

“How could you possibly know that?”

Harry reached into the box with his gloved hand; he pulled out the very same cup. “Because I have the real one, now dammit, I’m running out of time, crush and hide” Harry snapped. 

Harry carefully placed the real cup back where he had taken the fake from, once in place, Harry pealed off his glove, “ thank you Remus” Harry said gratefully. 

Severus was about to ask what the werewolf had to do with this, but he remembered his vow, “ what did Lupin do?”, Severus asked, not caring that he sounded overly curious, he had been with out real communication for…god he forgot how long he had been in the cave, Draco’s gossip not counting. 

Harry staggered out of the passage, his energy draining rapidly, he sat down against the wall, “the skin the glove is made of, its lycanthrope, Remus was nice enough to let me take the knife to him, last full moon, and the silver stuff is unicorn blood, given freely of chores.” Harry explained. He put the glove back into the box, and shrank it, “open up sweetheart” Harry asked Vellums in English. 

Vellamos obliged none the less, Harry slipped the box into the large mouth, “Keep it safe, be brave, I love you” Harry got up, and nearly fell, 

“What’s the matter with you?”, Severus almost sounded concerned.

Harry spoke, while he placed Vellamos and the entrance to the cave, “Keeping the wards from notifying Voldemort, draining energy” Harry took Severus wand back out, “you are going to need this, don’t do anything stupid by protecting me, I swear on my parents if you make me regret giving you this back, I will do things to you not even Voldemort could stomach.” Harry snarled. 

Harry pushed the wand into Severus hands and collapsed, “god I hope this works” Harry whispered, Severus looked for Vellamos; she was no where in sight. Harry’s eyes closed, the boy was unconscious, and Lord Voldemont laughter could be heard just outside of the cave. 

A/N CLIFHANGER….NOOOOOOOOO

Yes Harry is acting strange, but he knows something you do not. So sorry for this chapter taking a little longer, but I had sudden inspiration for another story, I already have like 25 pages done. Weeeeeeeeee. Of chores their not edited, so it will be some time before you see that story. But PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. It just helps so much, knowing people like what I write. 

Oh and I would really like to know the other Harry Potter/ Snarry sites. I know of Adultfanfiction.net, fanfiction.net, hpfandom.com, snarry.net, silversnitch, and walkingtheplank.org. If there are any more please tell me. 

And REVIEW


	6. Ch 6 Blanket of Confusion

  
Author's notes: stuff  


* * *

CH 6 a Blanket of Confusion

 

“You idiot boy, he will kill you” Severus whispered franticly, if he only had more time he could wake the boy. 

“Severus my most loyal servant”, 

He was out of time, the potions master bowed out of habit, his body moving without his notice. His mind was franticly trying to clear his thoughts from his masters prying eye. 

“My lord”, his voice was cold and empty; Severus just prayed Potter knew what he was doing. 

 

Voldemort walked forward his eyes gleaming with malice. Wormtail and Bellatrix trailed behind him, looking just as blood thirsty. “Retrieve the cup, Wormtail” Voldemont spoke, his full focus on Harry. As Wormtail did as he was told, the dark lord swooped down on Harry’s unconscious form, turning the boys face to him. “You foolish child, it was a fake. The original has been safely kept in the coils of my dear Nagini” he hissed in Harry’s ear. 

Wormtail came back proudly holding the supposed fake in his silver hand, without being told he handed it to his master, none the wiser that the curse on the simple gold cup, was slowly poising the serpent like wizard. 

Severus looked up at the gloating wizard, a smirk on his face, “a fake my lord, you knew the idiot would come after me, and the cup. Truly genius” Severus praised * and Potter saw right through it*. 

Voldemort handed the cup to Bellatrix, unknowingly killing his last competent death eater. “Rise Severus and stand beside me”, the Potions master did as instructed. “Bella my dear take Mr. Potter back to Hogwarts; do not let anyone touch him.” 

Before Severus could even breath Bellatrix grabbed Harry roughly and apparated away. Strangely Severus had the feeling that this was exactly what the boy wanted. With that in mind, Severus clearly relaxed. “You severed me well Severus, how did it feel seeing Harry Potter again, I know seeing him in such a way makes me feel excellent”, 

“Yes” he agreed. 

“My lord, we should return to Hogwarts before Fenrir Grayback decides to have fun with Potter”, Wormtail said quietly, afraid to interrupted his master. 

Voldemont chuckled darkly, “his taste for young boys is only matched for his taste for blood”, he put his cold pale hand on Severus shoulder, turning him to the cave entrance, “there is much you have missed Severus, and once Potter is taken care of, their will be time to fill you in. but as of now your presence is welcomed in the great hall”, Voldemont spoke as much as hissed, it made Severus’ stomach flop. 

Severus only managed a quick look around the out side of the cave that had held him captive for the previous weeks before he was apparated away. Only seconds later, Severus stood in front of the all too familiar gates of Hogwarts castle, it was small satisfaction that the anti apparition wards where still up. Voldemont swept up the walk in much the fashion he always did, robes trailing behind, like the material was water. 

When Severus looked at the castle he was comforted to see that it stood just as it had before it had been taken over, the only difference was the tent camp on the grounds, all sort of creatures and wizards came out to applaud Severus, * apparently I am once again in their favor *, he was disgusted with himself. 

Severus continued to the great Hall in a kind of dream state, he knew the time had finally come, this was the final battle. Yet, even knowing this he still felt like a wet blanket had been thrown over him. He was relieved to see that Potter was alive, his deep breathing the only proof. When he looked around he couldn’t help but smirk at the witch or wizard passing around the supposed fake Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Severus could only imagine the slow painful death each would be soon experiencing. 

“Ennervate” Voldemort said his wand pointed at Harry. The boy jerked awake, his eyes filled with panic and fear. There was hoards of laughter from the gathered crowed of dark creatures. Severus wanted to believe that the fear and panic was a rouse, that Harry Potter would really give him a show. 

Severus looked down; he still had his wand in his hand. He could easily use it, he could help Potter, and he could take out at least a group of death eaters, before he was killed. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t even lift his hand * what’s happened to me?*. Severus focused back on his only hope, the 17 year old child of James Potter. The boy no longer looked afraid.

 

@@@@@@@@@ Harry’s POV@@@@@@

 

Harry looked around slowly, he didn’t want to be noticed looking for Snape, he could feel him in the crowd looking at him. When he saw him to his left he was relieved to see the man looked exhausted. * Just close your eyes Snape, I wouldn’t want to kill you on accident*. Harry grinned to him self, there was going to be so much blood, and he honestly couldn’t wait. 

“What’s so humorous Harry?” Voldemort spoke before him. 

Harry stood up, brushing off his knees as he did so, “oh I don’t think you would find it funny at all”, he said his voice full of courage. From the corner of his eye he saw Snape collapse. “Holy chocolate Merlin, you’re so boring, not even your filthy Death eaters can stay awake” Harry laughed. 

Voldemont grip tightened on his wand, “remove him” he screamed, “laugh all you want Potter, soon you will be begging for your life”. The dark lord hissed low and dangerous. 

Harry yawned, then sobered as he meet Voldemort death glare with out flinching. Voldemort sneered, he snatched Hufflepuff’s cup back from Bellatrix, and tossed it at Harry. Harry let it slide to his feet, not moving away from the death the cup held. 

“Your need to be the hero has damned you, Potter. I played a trick on you, I set a trap and you couldn’tt resist. Done in by a fake”, Voldemont laughed insanely. 

Harry started to sweat, and shake, * damn I’m a good actor* “the cup is a fake” he whispered tragically. His small voice was met with screams of demented laughter. The laugher lasted only as long as it took from Bellatrix Lestrange to fall down screaming, first her fingers started to wither, then her arm. Every one stopped laughing in time to see her left arm, melt away. Now it was Harry who laughed. 

“Oh the cup was a fake, I counted on that. I saw your game from ten miles away, but there was just one thing you never thought about. I out smarted you, you picked up the real cup, you passed it around your numbers. Even you are slowly being poisoned” Harry explained, his voice cold and murderous. He ran up on the cup and smashed it under his foot, from across the room; a spray of blood flew out of Voldemont mouth. “Only if it was enough to kill you”. 

@@@@@@Severus POV @@@@@@@@

After he collapsed, he could feel himself being dragged off, he recognized the back entry room to the great hall, as he was thrown down the steps. He knew he had to get up, he had to go protect Potter, but the more he attempted to do so, the heavier his limbs became, the more muddled his thoughts. 

He didn’t know how long had passed, until the insane laughter of his Master reached his ears. Nearly a minute after, he heard a feminine scream, * sounds like Lestrange finally got what was coming to her*. 

This time when laughter reached his ears again, he did not recognize the voice, but he knew it was Harry Potter. Severus fought to keep his eyes open, part of him realized some how that Potter had drugged him. * Maybe he is saving me for last*. 

Screaming came and went; he could hear the battle overhead. Feel the magic in the air; he only thought it odd when the ground underneath him stared to vibrate. Not gently at first, but all at once a tremor of vibration ran through the floor, not seen by him, but the walls, the ceiling, the stairs, every inch of the castle vibrated so strongly, parts of the high towers collapsed. 

Not moments after this odd vibrated did the sound of battle really kick up, he could have sworn he heard the familiar pop of apparition, * was that vibration the wards falling?*, he asked himself. Above him the battle between light and dark raged. It felt like hours before Severus felt the haze around him lift, this time when he willed his body to move it did. 

The ex death eater raced up the stairs, he would not allow, the foolish boy to fight alone. Severus burst through the back entrance in a rush of adrenalin, expecting to have to avoid curses, and unforgivables. What he faced was blood and death, and Harry Potter right in the middle of the great hall, his body, torn, and ripped, blood gushing forward. 

Severus blindly ran to him, he didn’t think why they were the only ones still in the large room, or why the doors where being beaten on, the voices of his former colleagues, and order members voiced where shouted for the doors to open. Only Harry mattered. 

When Severus knelt down next to Harry, he was greatful to see that the boy did not look to be in much pain. “It’s over” Harry spoke softly, as weak as he was, his voice did not break. 

Severus didn’t need it explained to him, but he didn’t exactly know what to say to a dying boy either. “You did well”. 

The blood pooling at Harry’s throat split over his neck like tears, “in my pocket, is a lighter, it’s a port key, use it. You have to trust Arthur and Molly; they will hide you until you figure out what to do”. This time his voice did break, Severus reached into the pocket gently; his hand was covered in blood when he pulled the lighter out. 

Behind the Hall doors the shouting got louder, “Why are you doing this for me Potter?”, he couldn’t help but ask. 

Harry smiled softly, bloody tears slid down his cheeks. “It’s a second chance……….. Soon the castle will be back under its own control, the others won’t understand, they will kill you, you must leave now”. He coughed violently, his whole body jerking as he did so. His eyes started to close, his breathing so shallow his body didn’t even move. 

 

Severus didn’t know what to do, what to say he moved away from the dying savior, sorry that he could not help him. His attention was brought to the doors when they were thrown open. Severus stood the lighter in his hand. 

Remus was first to notice his once fellow order member, he had his wand on him in a second, blood rushing behind his eyes, “ you’re dead Snape” he screamed. The others all clamored around Harry, his body disappeared in the crowed. 

Severus sneered at Lupin, with a flick of his wrist the lighter fired, and he was gone. 

 

THREE MONTHS LATER

Three months had passed and Severus still did not know what had happened, between the dark lord, and Harry Potter. He did not know what the vibration he had felt was, or if Potter would ever wake from his coma. What he did know was that Cedric Diggory was alive, and if that was not unbelievable enough, Sirius Black came back from behind the veil. 

As Severus paced his small room in the Weasley home, he tried to fill in the spaces. He was certain everything was connected, that somehow Potter was the reason for all of it. How Potter had managed to bring not one, but two people back from the dead, was beyond his capability to reason. 

Now he could only wait for Hermione and Molly to get back from visiting Harry at Saint Mungos. 

 

“Severus we’re back” Hermione called past the door. 

“Come in, come in” he answered impatiently. 

Once all three where sitting, they started their conversation, “well did you see Black? The Prophet said he was released today, if he was any kind of god father he would be right at Potter’s side”. Severus asked seriously. Over the past months Severus had come to cherish Hermione and Molly, they were his eyes on the out side of the Burrow. 

 

“Sirius was there Severus, and except for looking a little worst for wear, he was completely normal.” Molly spoke gently. 

“We where only really able to speak with him for a moment, Harry had another episode…..it was horrible” Hermione trailed off. 

Severus patted Hermione’s knee, “he will be alright Hermione, he is very strong, he will wake up”, at least he hoped he did. 

Molly stood up from her chair, “well dears I’m going to start lunch”, once the door was shut Hermione’s perviously cheery face turned into a frown. “Severus I think the ministry is going to question you again, I overheard a few of the governors speaking, they just don’t trust those anonymous memories. Perhaps if the headmaster had signed his name, but they think there is just too much room for forgery”. She sounded defeated.

Severus thought about that, he himself had been unable to view said memories. But he knew they must have proved somehow that he had been acting on the Headmasters behalf when he used the killing curse on him. What he did not understand is if the headmaster had made such a precaution for him, then why not send a letter as well? Some tidbit to put the governors at ease. 

The Potions Master breathed in deeply, “there is nothing to be done about that, now what else is troubling you?” 

Hermione smiled sadly, “I think I should tell you what Harry said, what he told us to make us believe you were really on the side of the light”. 

Severus sat back, he had wanted to know why Harry Potter had thought he deserved a second chance, but whenever the question was brought up it would be immediately changed. He made it clear he was ready to listen.

Hermione stood up and then sat back down, “the day before the last battle, Harry came here, we hadn’t seen him in almost a month, and he looked horrible. He sat all of us down, and I mean all of us, Ron, Molly, Arthur, the twins, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and me of course and he asked us to do him a favor.” She took a breath. 

“Naturally we agreed to do whatever he asked, he well simply asked us, that if you were to come here, that we would make sure you were safe. Right away all the men where in his face, checking for curses and such. But Harry just ordered them to sit. He told us that you were a victim in this whole thing, that it had been set up for you to take the fall”. Hermione meet Severus’ eyes, she looked guilty and embarrassed. 

 

“I didn’t really believe him; I thought he had gone crazy…. When I asked him to prove it, he looked at Ron and I, then at Molly and he told her about how in our third year, when Remus started to transform, how without a second thought, you put yourself between us and Remus. After that he didn’t really have to say anything more. And God he was so tired, he must have known that the next day he was going to face Vol…Voldemort.” 

Severus let everything sink in, but with everything Hermione had told him, he still didn’t understand. Hermione must have relized this so she continued. 

“After Harry went to bed, Molly came back with this look on her face, she sat us down and told us that only a person who was decent, would put his life in front of three people he didn’t care for. You couldn’t stand the three of us, yet when you saw us in danger you didn’t even think, you just protected us Severus. If you were really with Voldemont, it would have been a perfect opportunity to get rid of us.” Hermione let out a breath, and grinned at Severus her eyes gleaming. 

“And Potter relized all this”, he asked almost not believing it. 

 

“yep, later that night, when Harry woke up, he pulled me aside, and said that after everything had settled down, and he was back at the Dursley's something just didn’t sit right with him, he hated you so much, but as much as he did he still had to be certain”, as Hermione spoke her eyes became far away, showing she was thinking about something.

“You have some theory about Potter?” Severus asked curiously. 

 

The young witch shook her head, “its nothing like that, I just can’t help but think Harry wouldn’t want it this way. Being kept alive in such a state…….he died you know, his heart stopped for about three minutes. It’s the only time I have really seen him at peace. And now it’s like a war is raging inside of him. I just don’t understand what happened?” she admitted. 

Severus stood and went to the door, opening it for his friend. “That Hermione makes two of us, now if you will excuse me; I believe its time for me to go see Potter”. 

 

 

A/N this one is a large bit smaller, but I had difficultly writing this one. For all of you who are all, “but what happened during the last Battle, how is Snape not in prison. Bla blab la” do not worry I wrote this chapter in such a way for a reason. Every thing will be revealed slowly. 

 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW……..oh please.


	7. CH 7 His Rebirth

  
Author's notes: some coolness  


* * *

A/N… After a disobedient e-mail service, stupid internet, and a nasty bought of pneumonia. The next chapter is up. 

P.S. I completely coughed up a lung over this chapter, the most you could do is give me a tiny little review. Think of it as a get well card.

 

Ch 7 His Rebirth

 

Severus prepared himself for who he might come across when he went to see Potter. As he glided down the halls of St. Mungos, he mentally prepared to run into Sirius Black. As much as he was not looking forward to it, a great part of him was curious to see the man. Like always Severus ignored the looks he received from the witches or wizards who passed him buy. 

After a few more long hallways, several identification checks, and more then a few let me see if you’re on the list. Severus was face to face with the door separating him from Harry Potter. When the door simply opened into the bright room, he felt slightly disappointed that it had been that easy. 

From the doorway he could clearly see the bent over form of Sirius Black, next to him sat Minerva McGonagall knitting what looked like the beginning of a quilt. Lying on the only bed in the small private room was Harry Potter, looking like death himself. The left side of Potter’s face looked raw, while the right looked freshly clawed at. The memory of his and Hermione’s’ conversation came to mind he had a feeling that the episode she had mentioned, and the fresh cuts on Harry’s face were the same thing. 

“SNAPE”

“Severus” 

Minerva and Sirius both noticed Severus at the same time, Sirius just glared at him but said nothing more, he went back to his hunched over position, this time taking one of Harry’s slack hands into his. Minerva smiled softly and asked Severus to come inside.

Severus shut the door behind him, and took the only empty seat left. “Headmistress, it’s a pleasure to see you again” he greeted honestly. “Black” * if you have nothing nice to say, and all that Severus*. Sirius grunted in response, himself thinking much the same thing as Severus himself

“I was wondering when I would be seeing you Severus, there are a few things I wish to discuss with you, but they can wait if you wanted to have a few quiet words with Harry.” Minerva explained in an understanding tone. 

Severus nodded his head, he hadn’t realized that he did in fact have much to say to Potter, questions he needed to voice, it didn’t matter that he wasn’t going to receive an answer. The weight of keeping them in was crushing. 

Minerva stood slowly, she put her knitting down onto her chair, Sirius stood, and he opened his mouth, as if he where going to say something then snapped it shut. He gave Harry’s limp hand a squeeze then stormed past Severus into the hall. Minerva gave Severus a loving pat on his shoulder as she passed him, his eyes closed for a moment * she has forgiven me, I do not deserve it….but I need it*. 

When the door closed behind him, he rose from his chair and walked around the bed, never taking his eyes off of Potter. Severus took a closer look at Potter, memorizing every inch of the young man to memory. The sight of the clawed at flesh around the boys left eye and cheek, was gruesome enough to wrench Severus harden heart. His lips were pale, but still plump. Dark circles around the boys eyes, along with what looked to be stress lines. Upon his jaw was several days’ worth of stubble. Somewhere deep in Severus mind, he saw an image of Potter in a hot bath, his head on Severus naked thighs, being groomed lovingly. 

 

Severus snarled and shook the image away. Despite his overwhelming disgust with himself, his eyes where drawn back to the haggard face. Still there was the unique masculine beauty, made even more noticeable by the facial hair. Severus swallowed hard, his throat stinging as he did so. He forced his gaze down, away from the temptation of scared skin and soft beauty. The Potions Master moved away, from the bed and back to his seat. His was startled to find both his legs and hands where shaking, and he was sweating. * Even in a coma the boy radiates power*. 

“Thank you for giving me a second chance.” He spoke quietly, fearing someone overhearing, some one using it as a weakness.

“All niceties over with. You Mr. Potter are an arrogant, obnoxious, insane, selfish boy. The Weasley's told me about your disappearance act. Since you where born, the Order has been preparing to fight with you. I always knew you adored the fame, the glory.” Severus sneered, this is what made him comfortable, and this he knew. Nothing soothed Severus Snapes’ soul like belittling Harry Potter, even if he was in a coma. 

Severus sighed, he truly wanted Potter to have some stupid reply, * just like the old days*, he smirked. He took a deep breath, noticing that the room did not carry any scent of the potions the boy no doubt was forced to consume. He made a note to ask Minerva, even maybe go as far as to suggest producing the potions himself. The Potions Master gritted his teeth, * but that would involve conversing with the mutt. Even if I am curious about how he managed with the veil, asking him permission to make his Godsons potions would need me to be civil. Something I will not do.*

The man shook his arms out, he could feel his skin vibrate with the magic radiating from Potter, Severus shuddered when he thought what the world would be like if Harry Potter had become a dark wizard, rather than the Golden Boy. “He would have gotten things done a lot faster then the Dark Lord, I am positive of that”.

A sudden thought popped into Severus head, and he knew it was true, with out even debating he knew it was true. Had Harry Potter become a dark lord, Severus would have embraced Potter as his master, body and soul. It sickened him. It horrified him. And dear Merlin it aroused him to no end. He was out of the chair and to the door before the chair even hit the floor. He needed to be around others, when he yanked the door open he didn’t even think to be embarrassed by how out of character he was. 

If Minerva noticed Severus flushed face, and shaking hands, she didn’t say anything. Instead she gave a soft smile and stood from the bench outside the door “all done Severus?”

“I thought we could have that talk now”, he answered quickly. He thought his voice came out normal. 

He held the door open for Minerva and Black as well. But no sooner did he shut the door it opened an in rushed a Ministry official. Severus was more than a little surprised at how fast Black’s reaction was. 

“What’s the meaning of this? How dare you just barge in?” Sirius Black snapped at the short dark skinned Ministry witch. 

To the witches credit she had the respect to look embarrassed. “I’m sorry Mr. Black, but I am not here to do any harm. I simply wish to register Mr. Potter’s animagus form, like Headmistress McGonagall requested.” The young witch looked to McGonagall pleading. 

“Yes, Mrs. ---“

“Carvel”

“Yes, well Mrs. Carvel, by all means go about your work myself and Sirius will help where we can”. McGonagall spoke while taking a seat, she gestured for Severus to take the seat next to her. Sirius remained at the head of Harry’s bed, his hands firmly on the boy’s shoulders. 

“Do you know how long he has been able to completely transform?” Mrs. Carvel asked Minerva.

“Including the three months he has been here, Harry informed me that he had reached complete transformation close to five months ago.” She answered with cool, authorize certainty.

“Now Severus, despite the Ministry trying to hold this off, Hogwarts will reopen once reconstruction is complete, also it must be checked over several times for any hidden dark objects. Not the mention that horrible slime, Harry and the Weasley twins hid all over the castle.” She laughed fondly. 

Severus noticed something then, he noticed how proudly Black gazed at Potter, like a father adoring his new born. And with that a great mystery was solved. Severus had always thought during the long stares he shot Potters way, when the boy was not looking; there their was a part of him that looked nothing at all like James Potter, and nothing at all like Lily Evens. And now he knew. He knew why Jasper Huff and called Potter HPB, because Sirius Black was his father. 

All the possibilities flew through his head, what spell, what rituals where there for two men to Father the same child. For Severus was certain that James Potter was still very much the boy’s father, Black had only added to the mix. 

“All done, Headmistress. I only need you to write down Mr. Potters animagus form in the privacy section. And once Mr. Potter him self signs, it will become public record” The witch spoke cheerfully. When Minerva wrote in Harry Potters animagus onto the official parchment, Mrs. Carvel didn’t even look curious. 

 

* Another Ministry sheep* Severus thought bitterly. But Severus was curious, he wanted to know the boys animagus form, he wanted to know what Minerva wanted to speak to him about; he really hoped it was a job offer. He wanted to know, how the hell Sirius Black had managed to contributed one-third of the genes Harry possessed. He wanted to know who sent the Pensieve memories to the Minister of Magic, efficiently clearing him off murder. Merlin he wanted to know what those memories even showed, because he was never shown them. So many questions. It was small comfort to Severus that only a few would be answered soon.

 

With everything signed Mrs. Carvel made her leave, Minerva immediately continued her broken off conversation with Severus. “As I was saying, Hogwarts will reopen, next year I already have Remus coming back for defense; I am in the processing of securing a replacement for myself. Several qualified resumes have come in. That only leaves me in need of someone to teach Potions. If you are interested, the job is yours Severus.” Minerva said this all in a very business like matter. 

He wanted it, “it would be my pleasure”, and with that, Severus felt the beginning of his new life, and oh how it was going to be good. 

With her business done, she got up to leave, explaining how much she had to do. Severus observed Sirius Black in silence for several moments. He was trying to put his figure on what of Black was reflected in Potter. Perhaps the angle of his jaw, and now that Harry’s hair was long it curled much the same way Blacks always did. But what Severus was certain of, was that Potters stare was an exact copy of Blacks. All emotions so clearly visible in them. 

“You’re one of the boy’s parents?” His cold voice rang in the even colder room. 

Sirius looked up in surprise, his eyes darkening with mistrust and hate. * Exactly the same stare*, “That boy, you speak of Snape. Destroyed you dark master, he even had the compassion to give you another chance, so show some bloody respect”. His tone was nothing less then pure hate.

Severus bit his tongue against the automatic snide remark; instead he gave Black an inch. “Mr. Potter, my apologies”, it made him feel sick. 

Sirius nodded, and went back to gazing at Potters still form, when Severus thought he should repeat the question Sirius looked back up, his eyes where a mix of sadness and joy. “ Lilly and James tried to conceive, after a while they saw a specialist in Cardiff, something about Lilly’s magic would not allow James’ magic to settle, Lilly miscarried several times. Well this specialist said their needed to be a barrier between the two. Because Remus is a werewolf, and that bastard wormtail was too weak, they chose me. I was honored.” His explanation done his eyes were back on Harry. 

 

Severus chewed on that tidbit a while, it was not an unheard of thing to do, especially in this case where the two magic’s did not comply. But what kind of magic was it that Lilly possessed that prevented James; a pure blood’s magic from taking? The potions master thought about Harry Potter, his abilities were more then above average. Harry Potter would be a legend, spoken of as a god. Him and his scar. The scar, Lily’s love, her old magic saved Harry’s life. Severus knew that Lilly had possessed a large amount of elemental magic. Back in school a guest professor had come in, the man had been an expert in the subject.

 

Only a few of the students had been immediately able to fill the glass of water, he him self had needed a few attempts before he completed the assignment. Lilly hardly even needed to think about it. * Not only is Potter the strongest Wizard alive, but he has the ability to be an elemental wizard as well.* 

 

Severus continued to study Harry as he reminisced about his last year as a student at Hogwarts. He tried to remember the name of the young professor who had made such an impact on his magic. For the life of him he couldn’t remember the man's name, or what he looked like. The only thing that came to mind was the way he felt so nervous whenever the man looked at him. * He was the reason I figured out, I don’t like women*. Severus felt his lips twitch with the need to smile, so instead he scowled. 

“Do you think Harry will hate me for not telling him about me being one of his parents”? 

“I did not realize you put any stock into my opinion” Severus shot back, finding it beyond comfortable to be back in this routine.

Sirius eyes were cold and hate filled, “in that you are correct, but considering you are the only person who knows of my situation who else can I speak with?”

Severus briefly considered telling the mutt that Potter, Granger, Jasper Huff and countless others could know. But then he would have to explain how he knew that information. Severus knew that he himself was not even certain of how he managed to dream himself into Potters real life; without any sort of connection to the Savior as his, now dead Master had.

“The mere thought that I could possibly have any notion as to what ridiculous things fill Potters brain, is more then laughable”. He said with all the distain he felt for Harry Potter, or at least he had felt. “But if I had to venture a guess, I do not see him being overly hostile to receiving the information”. 

Sirius smiled softly, not at Severus but down at Harry. “Its nothingness….the veil, its nothingness, and Harry brought me back”. 

Severus was shocked by the sudden statement, so shocked that he didn’t see Harry’s hands ball into tight fists and straighten until the third time, and by then it was too late. 

Harry’s entire body arched off the bed, Severus heard Black say something along the lines of ‘not again’ as he grabbed for his son’s shoulders. Severus grabbed Harry’s hips and got him back on the bed, and for his effort he received a rather nasty electric like shock. Severus hissed and let go, but immediately repeated his attempts to keep the boy on the bed, Sirius yelled in pain, suffering the same fate as Severus was. 

 

Several of the Hospital’s staff rushed into the room, arms full with potions. But as soon as anyone got close enough to Harry, the person would jump back in pain. Severus kept his hands firm on the suffering young man, ignoring the pain as it constricted him. 

A not so attractive nurse to his left explained the situation to him, “he gets up and tries to leave the room, it’s like he sleepwalks. When he is unable to leave the bed he begins to seizure. Potter’s never shown symptoms this strong.” She explained, as she helped keep Harry down by using Severus hands an insulator. 

Severus knew the answer as soon as the nurse started to speak, he quickly removed his hands, the nurse snarled at him, as her hands connected with the writhing boy’s body. “Black, let Harry go. Trust that he knows what he’s doing”. Severus commanded. 

 

Sirius slowly removed his grip from Harry’s shoulders, by the look on his face; Severus knew Black had reached the same conclusion he had. A few of the doctors attempted to take their place in restraining, but each one was sent flying against the wall, after that no one stopped Harry from moving. 

Harry’s movements where slow, and clumsy, his eyes where open but only just. Severus was not even sure if he actually had sight. Half way down the hall he collapsed, without thinking Severus and Sirius both took an arm and pulled him up. Harry’s arm lifted slowly and pointed a shaky hand to the left. The two men looked at each other in silent agreement, as they turned down the corridor, ignoring the growing crowd behind them. 

Ten minutes later, Harry was being dragged less and walking more, his eyes were fully open but still unfocused. And to Sirius relief was speaking as well, or at least muttering three words over, and over again. “Alice, Frank Longbottom”. 

 

The doors to the ward the Longbottom's were in slammed shut right behind them, leaving all the followers behind. Luckily only Neville and his Gran were visiting the ward. Harry pulled away, from Severus and Sirius’ hold, and walked slowly to the couple. Neville left his mothers side and hurried to Harry’s side. “My mums been saying your name non stop”, he explained franticly. 

Harry just grunted, gently placing a hand on both of Neville’s parents forehands, he bowed between them. Neville’s Gran stood silently to the side, not making any fuss; in fact it looked like she was under a trance. Harry’s brow creased for several minutes, until suddenly he smile, a bright all consuming smile, his eyes opened, and he grinned again. Alice stood up all signs of her prior insanity gone, Frank right after, his condition the same as his wife.

Harry Potter had just completed his forth miracle: First the complete destruction of Lord Voldemort, Second bringing Sirius Black from the Veil, Third Cedric Diggory was alive and well, and fourth and not least: Frank and Alice Longbottom had been healed. 

Neville ran to his parents hugging them and crying, his Gran soon followed, Harry still remained on his knees between the beds, his forehead against the cold floor. Sirius moved swiftly to his son, Harry took the offered hand gratefully. The boy was clearly exhausted, but he was still grinning, he gave Sirius a long hug “so can I call you dad now”?

 

 

A/N…..Do I really need to beg for reviews……..well fine then. I will say please.


End file.
